Um convite de amor
by Hayka
Summary: Senhoras e Senhores...Os noivos pedem desculpas por não terem enviado o convite antes,- mas há uma história atrás dessa pressa, uma que vocês poderão comprovar com seus próprios olhos...
1. Casese Comigo!

**Sinopse:** Senhoras e Senhores...  
>Haruno Sakura e Uzumaki Naruto gostariam de sua presença à cerimônia de seu casamento às dezenove horas do próximo sábado.<br>A cerimônia será realizada na residência do noivo, em uma pitoresca cidade japonesa, Konoha. A recepção terá início imediatamente após a troca dos votos matrimoniais.  
>Os noivos pedem desculpas por não terem enviado o convite antes,- mas há uma história atrás dessa pressa, uma que vocês poderão comprovar com seus próprios olhos...<br>Queiram juntar-se a Naruto e Sakura nessa aventura que iniciou como uma amizade perfeita e que talvez termine em paixão...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas iniciais do capítulo<strong>

Essa é a primeira vez que me aventuro nos lados narusakus da vida! *-*  
>Espero que agrade!<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>CAPITULO I : Case-se comigo!<span>**

**_Por Hayka_san_**

Haruno Sakura escolheu um péssimo momento para riscar de sua vida os homens. Não que pretendesse mantê-los distantes para sempre, claro. No entanto, no estado em que se encontrava, não seria recomendável envolver-se sentimentalmente com nenhum deles.

Por outro lado, suspeitava que fora esse mesmo estado que levara a diretora da escola onde lecionava a querer vê-la em sua sala. Parou diante da porta onde se lia a inscrição "Diretoria". Por mais que tentasse se convencer, sabia que Tsunade-sama não lhe pedira que fosse até ali para discutir sua interpretação de Hamlet. Na certa queria falar sobre o fato de ela estar grávida de seis meses, ser solteira e não estar de casamento marcado.

A Escola onde trabalhava ficava em Konoha, uma pequena cidade japonesa onde Sakura crescera, e ninguém melhor do que ela sabia como as pessoas ali gostavam de bater com a língua nos dentes. Também era espantosa a rapidez com que as fofocas espalhavam-se. Ela seria capaz de apostar que em poucas horas a cidade inteira saberia que estava grávida.

Até então, conseguira disfarçar a barriguinha que agora começava a se pronunciar. E apenas duas pessoas tinham conhecimento de que teria um bebê. Uma delas era Yamanaka Ino, que lecionava na classe ao lado da sua, e a outra era Uzumaki Naruto, encarregado do departamento de esportes, treinador-chefe do time de futebol e seu melhor amigo.

Sakura os fizera prometer que guardariam segredo até que ela mesma transmitisse a notícia a diretora. E, apesar de ter ensaiado o que dizer, não se sentia preparada para aquela conversa desagradável com.

Esperava colocá-la a par da situação no final do semestre, quando os contratos do ano seguinte seriam assinados. Julgara que disfarçaria o corpo roliço com as roupas largas que adotara. No entanto, percebia os olhares demorados e curiosos lançados em sua direção. As sobrancelhas se erguiam, indagadoras, quando alguém notava-lhe a cintura larga e, em seguida, examinava-lhe o rosto mais cheio. Por fim, mediam-lhe as pernas, para verificar se engordara por completo. E, após um ritual que durava aproximadamente dois segundos, a pessoa fingia nada haver notado.

Exceto Anko. Naquela manhã, ela perguntara a Sakura sem nenhum rodeio se estava grávida. E, após ter obtido a confirmação daquilo que suspeitava, afirmou não saber que a professora era casada. Sakura informou que não era e passou a temer as conseqüências da conversa. Mesmo naquela cidadezinha, tinha certeza de que a maioria das pessoas não criaria polêmica em torno do assunto. Mas não devia contar com o apoio de Anko. Afinal de contas, ela era a presidente da associação de pais e mestres.

O resultado daquela conversa era a reunião a que fora convocada Tsunade.

Sakura suspirou profundamente antes de bater à porta.

— Entre — uma voz convidou.

Ela entrou e deu com a diretora sentada atrás da escrivaninha. Ela ergueu os olhos da pilha de papéis que examinava e fitou-a.

— Feche a porta, por favor — pediu.

Sakura obedeceu e aproximou-se da mesa. A diretora indicou-lhe uma das cadeiras. Enquanto se sentava, foi observada por ela, que a fitava por sobre os óculos mantidos na ponta do nariz. Tsunade tinha as mangas da blusa enroladas até o cotovelo, os cabelso frouxos no penteado. Aparentava ter menos idade do que na verdade tinha. Era um hmulher de coração terno e Sakura a admirava.

- Sei do que se trata. Por favor, não vamos perder tempo com rodeios — ela adiantou-se. — Vou ter um filho, Tsunade-sama.

- Eu já soube.

- Eu planejava mesmo contar-lhe. O bebê é para o final de junho, talvez início de julho, mas pode contar comigo. Estarei aqui no começo das aulas, em agosto.

- Gostaria de não precisar perguntar, mas... por acaso pretende casar-se com o pai da criança?

Não, não pretendo.

Mesmo que Uchiha Sasuke a tivesse pedido em casamento, em vez de sugerir que não contasse com ele para nada, Sakura não se ligaria a um homem tão desleal e inconseqüente. Lamentava não ter percebido a tempo o tipo de canalha que o namorado era, e não esperava tornar a vê-lo após aquela última conversa.

Mas na última semana ele vinha insistindo em deixar-lhe mensagens na secretária eletrônica. Propositadamente, ela não retornara nenhuma das ligações, esperando que Sasuke entendesse que o queria fora de sua vida, e para sempre. Não suportaria tornar a vê-lo. Muito menos conviver com ele. No entanto, jamais lamentaria o fato de estar grávida.

Tsunade parecia realmente interessada.

— Então estou de mãos atadas. Anko reuniu-se com a diretoria após a conversa que teve com você. Como resultado comunicaram-me que seu contrato com a escola não será renovado.

O coração de Sakura se apertou.

- Não entendo... O que tem a ver gravidez com trabalho?

- Você é uma excelente professora e ninguém aprecia seu trabalho mais do que eu. No entanto, a direção da escola jamais permitirá uma professora grávida e solteira dando aulas em uma de nossas salas. Estão preocupados com os alunos. Acreditam que não seria um bom exemplo.

- Mas estamos no século vinte e um, Tsunade-sama! As mulheres atualmente criam seus filhos sozinhas!

- Sei disso — concordou ela. — Mas lembre-se de que vivemos em Konoha , uma cidadezinha pequena e ... atrasada. É um ótimo lugar para morar, mas seus habitantes são, na maioria, intoleravelmente conservadores.

— O bebê já terá nascido quando as aulas recomeçarem!

- Oh, sim... E pretende ficar com ele?

Sakura chocou-se com a pergunta. Jamais entregaria seu filho para outra pessoa criar.

-Mas claro que sim!

- Lamento dizer, mas estará numa situação difícil... Solteira, desempregada e com um filho. Fiz o possível para defendê-la, mas o pessoal está irredutível.

Sakura sentia a mente entorpecida. A idéia de ficar sem o emprego era assustadora. No entanto, não teria uma crise nervosa na frente

da diretora da escola.

- Diante disso, não há o que eu possa fazer... — Sakura levantou-se e segurou as costas da cadeira com tanta força que as juntas dos seus dedos ficaram esbranquiçadas. — Quer que eu fique até o final do período?

- Agradeceria se fizesse isso.

-Mesmo grávida? Anko-san não se sentirá ofendida?

- Eu cuido dela. — A diretora mordeu o canto dos lábios, relutando em dizer sua próxima sentença. — Sei que parece hipocrisia, mas gostaria de que a notícia da sua demissão não se espalhasse. Não será bom que os alunos saiba que precisaremos substituí-la.

- Eu seria a última a querer prejudicá-los — concordou ela. — Muitos precisam melhorar as notas para poder enfrentar um vestibular no início do ano e estou empenhada em ajudá-los.

- Agradeço muito. — Ela cruzou as mãos sobre o queixo fino e fitou-a, meio sem graça. — Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? Não precisa responder se não quiser.

- Faça. Nada tenho a esconder.

A diretora da escola pigarreou.

- Há boatos sobre você e Naruto... Bem... Ele é o pai do bebê?

- Claro que não! De onde tiraram essa idéia? —Sakura ficou chocada, mas pouco depois quase caiu na risada. Naruto? Uzumaki Naruto Conhecia-o desde pequena . Na infância, Sakura sentia-se apaixonada pelo Uzumaki, mas com o passar dos anos aquele sentimento lindo transformara-se em amizade. Os dois moravam praticamente na mesma casa e decerto por isso os boatos sobre eles fervilhavam na cidade. —Naruto e eu somos bons amigos, e atualmente sou sua inquilina. Como deve saber, ele me aluga a casa de hóspedes.

- Sim, eu sei... Foi uma pergunta idiota. Se Naruto fosse o pai, não estaríamos tendo esse tipo de conversa, concorda comigo? — Tsunade descruzou as mãos e levantou-se, dando uma abraço em Sakura. — Se precisar de algo, e só pedir.

- Arigatou...

Sakura sabia que ela estava sendo sincero, mas não pôde evitar a frustração.

* * *

><p>Ela entrou com o carro pela lateral da residência e parou diante da pequena casa de hóspedes. Abriu o porta-malas e de lá tirou as caixas de papelão vazias. Precisava procurar um novo trabalho e um novo lugar para morar, concluiu enquanto se dirigia para a varanda.<p>

Colocou as caixas no chão para poder abrir a pesada porta de madeira. Com um leve toque no interruptor, acendeu os abajures de latão. Olhou em torno do living aconchegante, com sofás e poltronas forrados em tecidos floridos. As mesinhas laterais e a de centro eram de madeira escura. Seus pés afundaram no espesso carpete bege-claro.

De repente, as emoções que tentara conter durante o dia afloraram, formando-lhe um nó à garganta. Sentiria falta daquele lugar.

Lembrou-se da ocasião em que Sakura legara à sua mãe a tarefa de escolher o carpete e dar uma ajuda na redecoração, pouco antes de elas se mudarem para a casa. Doente como estava, Haruno Saya tornara-se visivelmente mais animada com a oportunidade de ser útil.

Sakura seria sempre grata ao amigo pelo modo gentil como tratara sua mãe. Justamente por isso tinha obrigação de deixá-lo fora daquela história.

Eram sete horas e já havia anoitecido. Sakura passara o dia sem comer mas não sentia um pingo de fome. Desde a conversa que tivera com Tsunade não fizera outra coisa além de pensar no que fazer. Concluiu que a primeira providência a tomar seria mudar-se.

Levou uma das caixas de papelão para a cozinha e, após tirar os sapatos, começou a guardar nela os utensílios que raramente usava. O barulho que as panelas faziam quase abafou o som da campainha. No entanto, um segundo toque, bem mais insistente, mostrou-lhe que a gravidez não lhe afetara a audição.

Caminhou descalça até a porta da frente.

- Onde diabos você se meteu? — Uzumaki Naruto encarou-a ao entrar.

A resposta dela veio na forma de uma provocação velada.

— Olá, Naruto. Estou bem, obrigada. E você, como está? — ironizou ao fechar a porta. Deu-lhe as costas e retornou ao trabalho na cozinha. Naruto a seguiu.

— Fiquei preocupado. Quase fui à polícia quando você não apareceu para a aula com Konohamaru.

Sakura gemeu, frustrada, e levantou-se.

- Oh, eu sinto muito! Esqueci completamente a aula.

- Mas o que está havendo? Algum problema? — Ele a fitou e os olhos azuis, penetraram-na como se desejassem desvendar-lhe os mais íntimos segredos.

— O que o faz pensar que esteja acontecendo algo?

— E o que mais eu poderia pensar? Você é a pessoa mais responsável, mais organizada e pontual que conheço... Sei que jamais esqueceria um de seus alunos.

- Com todos esses elogios, você me deixa convencida.

- Não mude de assunto. O que está havendo?

— Sinto muito. Tive um dia péssimo, mas vou ligar para ele e pedir desculpas. Talvez ele possa vir agora.

Dirigiu-se à mesinha do telefone, junto a qual Naruto se encontrava, mas ao ver-lhe a expressão parou no meio do caminho. Seu porte atlético sempre a surpreendia. Usava o cabelo loiro e curto , arrepiado, e como sempre, escondido sob do boné do time de futebol da escola. Estava com vinte e oito anos, mas quando sorria, apesar da barba cerrada, lembrava um menino crescido. E naquele momento, seus olhos claros demonstravam total frustração.

Sakura achava lamentável o fato de ter se esquecido do compromisso com Konohamaru, mas suspeitava que, para o rapaz, fora uma bênção não ter aquela aula extra.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Konohamaru foi estudar na casa da namorada — informou Naruto.

- Ótimo. Moegi é uma excelente aluna. Se de fato estudarem, ele se sairá bem na prova de amanhã.

- Para o inferno com a prova dele!

- Ah, é? Julguei que se preocupasse com as notas de Konohamaru e com a possibilidade de ele ser escolhido para jogar no time de futebol, em setembro.

- E estou. Mas neste momento, quem mais me preocupa é você. Perguntei onde esteve e não me respondeu. - Foi só nesse momento que ele notou as caixas de papelão. — Ei! O que pretende fazer com isto aqui?

- Estou guardando algumas coisas.

- Isso eu estou vendo! Mas por quê? Não devia estar fazendo esforço. Esqueceu que está grávida?

Ele cruzou os braços e Sakura não conseguiu deixar de notar como a camiseta laranja realçava-lhe os músculos do tórax. Estava em perfeita forma física. O short preto e justo destacava os quadris estreitos e as coxas musculosas. Naruto conseguia fazer o coração de qualquer mulher bater mais depressa. Pena Sakura ter jurado riscar todos os homens, sem exceção, de sua vida.

Ela o achara deslumbrante logo que o vira. Naruto usava o uniforme de futebol da escola, e ela se apaixonou à primeira vista.

Mas nunca houve nada de romântico no relacionamento dos dois. Naruto sempre a tratava como uma irmã mais nova. A decepção que Sakura sentia por não ser notada como mulher, e o implacável passar do tempo, foram aos poucos corroendo aquela paixão. Mas amadurecer não significa ficar surda, muda e cega; Naruto era atraente demais, sensual demais para a paz de espírito de Sakura.

- Desde quando gravidez é doença? — indagou ela, com ar travesso.

Naruto ergueu as sobrancelhas loira de modo indagador. Aproximou-se e gentilmente a segurou pelos braços, fitando-a nos olhos.

- Sei que está havendo algo. Não vai me dizer o que é?

Sakura sentiu-se fraquejar e as lágrimas ameaçaram-na. A notícia da demissão a deprimira, mas até agora, valentemente, conseguira sufocar as lágrimas. Por que tinha de chorar justamente na frente dele?

- Fui demitida — informou com certa impaciência.

- Demitida? Não pode ser!

- Pode, sim. A partir de agosto, estarei fora.

- Não estou entendendo. Você é uma das melhores professoras da escola!

- Não culpe Tsunade-sama. Ela é contra a decisão, mas está de mãos atadas. A diretoria decidiu demitir-me por causa do bebê — informou ela, pousando a mão sobre o ventre. — Na verdade, não é por causa do bebê e sim porque não me casei com o pai dele.

- A mulher que decidir se casar com aquele canalha só pode ser louca!

- Não comece ou serei forçada a lembrá-lo de Bambi, sua última conquista.

- O nome não é Bambi. É Hana.

- Dá na mesma. — Sakura sentia-se exausta. — Vou me sentar. Se está disposto a me apoiar em vez de me criticar, está convidado a ficar. Senão, me deixe em paz.

-Vamos... Você sabe que sempre poderá contar comigo — disse ele, pegando-lhe a mão para conduzi-la ao sofá em frente da lareira.

Sentou-se ao lado dela. Respirara aliviado quando finalmente ouvira-lhe o carro aproximar-se da casa. Logo depois, viu as luzes acesas. Pelo que sabia, a amiga não faltava a um compromisso desde quando completara dezoito anos. Naquela época ele a havia "seqüestrado" a fim de demovê-la da idéia de cortar o longo e maravilhoso cabelo rosado.

Naruto virou a cabeça para poder ver-lhe o rosto no momento em que ela prendia uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha delicada. Ao longo de todos aqueles anos já a vira com cabelo curto, longo e semilongo. No entanto, gostava mais do corte sofisticado que ela atualmente adotava, na altura do queixo, chamando mais atenção para o formato perfeito do rosto. Tinha a aparência frágil e delicada, mas era forte e cheia de determinação.

Ele detestava pensar que Sakura perderia o emprego. Era uma excelente profissional, com muito a oferecer aos alunos. Detestava mais ainda saber quanto a situação a deprimia. Mas a conhecia o bastante para saber que não era somente a demissão que a perturbava. Devia haver algo mais. E ela ainda não explicara o que pretendia fazer com as caixas de papelão.

- Por que está empacotando as coisas da cozinha? — quis saber.

- É o que se faz antes de mudar, não?

Naruto levou um choque. Mudar? Justamente agira? E por quê?

-Espere aí! Tsunade pode demiti-la, mas não pode exigir que saia da cidade!

- Quem falou em sair da cidade? Vou sair de sua casa. Estou alugando um apartamento — comunicou ela, desviando o olhar.

- Não estou entendendo. Por que precisaria sair daqui justamente quando precisa de alguém por perto?

- Bem, você não vai gostar de saber — disse ela, encarando-o.

- Diga de uma vez! Está me deixando ansioso!

- Então prepare-se: há um boato sobre nós dois. Dizem que você é o pai do meu filho.

- Ridículo! — Naruto exaltou-se. — É o maior absurdo que já ouvi. Todo mundo sabe que somos amigos.

- Avisei que não iria gostar, não foi? Tenho certeza de que foi Anko que começou a espalhar a fofoca. Mas qualquer pessoa mais maliciosa chegaria à mesma conclusão. Afinal de contas, moramos praticamente juntos.

- Detesto esse tipo de comentário. As pessoas não têm mais o que fazer? Não sabem que sempre fomos amigos?

Sakura suspirou.

- Nós dois sabemos, mas não espere que os outros acreditem. É por isso que vou me mudar. Para não prejudicá-lo.

- De jeito nenhum! Jamais permitirei que saia daqui.

Naruto surpreendeu-se com a própria reação. Não queria que Sakura se mudasse, mas isso não se devia apenas ao fato de ela estar grávida, ou porque morar sozinha iria lhe dificultar as coisas. Na verdade, gostava de tê-la por perto.

Sakura e a mãe haviam se mudado para a casa de hóspedes seis semanas antes de a sra. Haruno morrer de câncer. Quando adoeceu, e não querendo que a filha se endividasse para pagar seu tratamento, decidiu vender a casa.

Foi quando Sakura, que na ocasião morava na capital, voltou para a cidade, a fim de cuidar da mãe. Naruto, muito penalizado com a situação das duas, insistiu para que se instalassem na pequena casa de hóspedes. Elas concordaram, mas apenas com a condição de pagar aluguel. Após a morte da mãe, Sakura continuou morando ali.

- Não entende, Naruto? Não vou permitir que esses boatos prejudiquem a sua imagem. Quando eu me mudar daqui, o falatório com certeza cessará.

- De forma nenhuma! Se as pessoas acreditam que sou o pai, o fato de você se mudar daqui não adiantará nada. — Ele se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para outro. — Irei conversar com Tsunade amanhã bem cedo e garanto que terá seu emprego de volta. Do contrário, ela vai se ver comigo!

Sakura ria com a cena.

- Não faça isso. Tsunade-sama foi obrigada a me demitir. E não foi ela quem espalhou esse boato. Está com as mãos atadas, e não merece que você a agrida. Não gosto disso.

Naruto percebeu um leve tremor nos lábios da amiga.

- Talvez não dê em nada, mas quero que ela saiba como me sinto.

- Mas a troco de quê? Você estará se arriscando a também ser demitido.

- Juntei um bom dinheiro jogando futebol profissional e não preciso daquele emprego. Muito menos de uma úlcera. Aquela fofoqueira da Anko merece uma lição. Não pode brincar com a vida das pessoas.

- Pense no time de futebol. O que acontecerá se você for demitido? Tem treinado a garotada desde o início. Não pode abandoná-los justamente agora, quando têm chances de conquistar o campeonato estudantil.

- Você não está abandonando seus alunos?

- Não tenho outra escolha. Você sim.

- Você é uma excelente professora. Não permita que esse bando de ignorantes a afaste. Lute. Os garotos serão os grandes prejudicados.

- Lamento, mas não tenho como lutar. Além disso, preciso pensar em meu filho. E você precisa pensar no time e nos rapazes. Imagine só a alegria deles se vencerem o campeonato deste ano...

Por mais que Naruto detestasse admitir, Sakura tinha razão. Investira bastante nos jogadores. Se saísse agora, teria que ser substituído, o que prejudicaria o time.

— Tudo bem, ponto para você. Prometo me conter e não dizer à Anko o que penso dela. — parou de andar, furioso. — Mas não conseguirá me impedir de dizer-lhe umas verdades.

Pela primeira vez desde que chegara, Naruto viu Sakura sorrir. A preocupação por um instante desapareceu de seu rosto. Para ele, foi como se o sol tivesse surgido após uma tempestade.

Resolveu não interferir pela amiga junto à diretoria da escola, mas encontraria uma forma de ajudá-la. Detestava vê-la perder o emprego, e sabia quanto ela desejava aquele filho.

Suspirou. Devia haver um forma de Sakura ter ambos, filho e trabalho. Precisava convencê-la de que não era necessário sair da casa para livrá-lo dos boatos. Jamais dera a menor importância a mexericos.

- Se ao menos eu tivesse alguma força, eles não se veriam livres de mim tão facilmente — resmungou Sakura, com um suspiro desalentado.

- O que foi que Tsunade-sama lhe disse?

-Que a diretoria da escola não admite que uma professora grávida e solteira dê aulas aos alunos.

- Naruto continuava a andar de um lado para outro diante da lareira.

- Então o problema é você ser solteira? Como descobriu que as pessoas me julgam o pai do bebê?

- Tsunade-sama contou que ouviu o boato e depois me perguntou se era verdade. Por fim, pediu desculpas, dizendo que fizera uma pergunta tola.

- Por quê?

Sakura encolheu os ombros.

— Disse que, se você fosse o pai da criança, não estaríamos tendo aquela conversa. O que acha que ela quis dizer com isso?,

Naruto sabia exatamente ela quisera dizer. Estava surpreso por não ter pensado naquela solução brilhante. Virou-se e fitou Sakura. Por que não? Gostava dela, que gostava dele, e os dois gostavam de crianças.

- Que cara é essa Naruto? No que está pensando?

- Acho que encontrei a solução perfeita para nosso problema.

- "Nosso" não. "Meu" problema, e gostaria que você...

- Fique quieta e ouça. Tenho uma solução genial.

- Está bem. Diga logo.

- E muito simples. Case-se comigo!

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finais do capítulo<strong>

Então é isso! Gostaram? Sim ? Não? Me digam!  
>Eu adoro reviews! *-*<p> 


	2. Dez Boas Razões

**N/A: **_Eu me esqueci de avisar no primeiro caps._

_Eu já tinha começado a postar essa fic nesse site em outra conta, mas perdi a senha quando formatei o pc. Então vou recomeçar a postar agora! ^^_

_**Marcela**, pode deixar que eu vou continuar a fic!  
><em>

_Espero que goste! *-*_

* * *

><p><strong><span>CAPÍTULO II : Dez Boas Razões<span>**

_**Por Hayka_san**_

Sakura o fitou, espantada. Seu coração agitou-se diante da proposta inesperada.

- Casar com você? — repetiu, num tom acalorado. — Deixe de brincadeira, Naruto.

- Não é brincadeira. Estou falando sério. Pense bem: você precisa de um marido e, nas atuais circunstâncias, com quem, além de mim, poderia casar-se? — Ele sorriu de modo travesso.

Ao ver aquele sorriso, Saruka sentiu um arrepio de prazer. Baixou os olhos por um instante e sacudiu a cabeça antes de voltar a fitá-lo.

- Jurei riscar os homens da minha vida, e você sabe disso.

- Os amigos também? — Ele a fitou, os braços cruzados diante do peito. — Quero ajudá-la.

- Sei que está cheio de boas intenções e sinceramente agradeço. Mas... casamento? - Ela o fitou, desolada. Naruto a deixara comovida, mas sua proposta de casamento estava fora de cogitação. — Amigos trocam os pneus furados do nosso carro, emprestam dinheiro, avisam quando estamos com batom nos dentes e coisas assim, mas jamais se casam só porque esperamos um bebê.

- E por que não?

Pela forma como ele a fitava, Sakura percebeu que não estava brincando.

- Você é um homem divorciado e jurou que nenhuma outra mulher o fisgaria. Por que iria querer casar-se outra vez?

- Por quê? Deixe-me ver... — Naruto fingiu pensar e fitou-a de esguelha, fazendo uso de todo o seu charme.

- Não acho a menor graça.

- Não estou tentando ser engraçado. Quero lhe fazer uma proposta.

- Outra? Espero que essa não seja parecida com a anterior...

- Se eu lhe desse dez boas razões para nos casarmos, você mudaria de idéia e aceitaria ser minha mulher?

Sakura riu baixinho. Tinha certeza de que ele não encontraria uma única boa razão, muito menos dez.

- Está bem. Pode começar. Deseja estipular algum limite de tempo?

- Isso não é um jogo. É sério!

- Depende do ponto de vista. — Naruto ajeitou-se confortavelmente no sofá e aguardou. — Pode começar, se estiver pronto.

Naruto apoiou o ombro à soleira da porta, com ar pensativo.

- Você gosta de futebol, o que já é um bom começo. Minha ex-mulher não suportava. Apenas tolerava para me agradar.

- Você me prometeu "boas" razões, lembra-se?

- E que outro motivo seria melhor do que o futebol? Mas, se não é bom o suficiente, tenho outros nove. — Começou a caminhar diante dela. Até parar e dizer: — Estando casado, as devoradoras de homens finalmente me deixarão em paz. Além disso, poderemos dividir o mesmo prato nos restaurantes.

- Ora, não diga bobagens. Ninguém se casa para economizar em jantares. E não esqueça que somos vizinhos. O número de mulheres batendo à sua porta não justificaria uma ação tão drástica. — Sakura cruzou os braços e olhou para ele ternamente. — Precisarei de razões mais sérias.

- Está bem. Que tal assumir você e seu filho em retribuição à acolhida que sua família me deu quando eu era um rebelde sem causa, necessitando de disciplina e orientação? Ou que tal saber que, uma noite antes da morte de sua mãe, prometi a ela que cuidaria de você e falhei no que prometi, caso contrário você não se encontraria nessa situação?

Naruto era maravilhoso e sua preocupação com a palavra dada à sra. Haruno em seu leito de morte a comovia. Era reconfortante poder contar com alguém como ele. No entanto, precisava convencê-lo de que o amigo não era responsável por tudo que lhe acontecia.

- Meus pais o acolheram porque gostavam de você, e porque sabiam que precisava apenas de um pouco de disciplina. Estavam certos. — Sakura pousou a mão sobre o ventre. — Tenho certeza de que ma mãe não pretendia elègê-lo meu guardião.

- Então por que será que me sinto responsável? Jamais me perdoarei. Não estava em casa na noite em que você foi me procurar logo, após o funeral.

- Foi quando liguei para Sasuke, precisando desesperadamente de alguém com quem conversar. — Sakura surpreendeu-se com a expressão sombria de Naruto. O que ele faria se soubesse que Sasuke andava lhe deixando recados? — Complexo de culpa não é um bom motivo para alguém se casar. Vamos analisar a coisa por outro ângulo. O que _eu _ganharia com esse casamento?

— Que tal um sobrenome para seu filho?  
>Sakura fitou-o diretamente nos olhos e adivinhou o que o perturbava. A mãe de Naruto não era casada com o pai dele. Na escola, o amigo costumava envolver-se em brigas porque os outros garotos o chamavam de "bastardo", um nome sujo e ofensivo. Naruto tentava lhe dizer que, se ela insistisse em ser mãe solteira, seu filho passaria pelos mesmos problemas. Sakura sentiu uma profunda dor no coração.<p>

- Isso é golpe baixo, Naruto.

- Pode ser, mas é verdade.

- Você está sendo antiquado. Hoje em dias as mulheres já não têm tantos problemas em criar filhos sozinhas.

- Posso parecer antiquado, mas sei o que significa ser diferente dos outros garotos. E isso jamais mudará.

— Vamos parar com isso. Cansei desse jogo.  
>Sakura levantou-se e fez menção de afastar-se. Naruto a impediu segurando-lhe o braço.<p>

- Você precisa avaliar seriamente a situação. Eu lhe dei uma série de bons motivos para que aceite minha proposta. Esperava que entendesse que o casamento seria uma solução bastante prática para o problema.

- Mas não vi um só motivo que fosse bom para _você. _E não me venha com desculpas bobas, como desejar livrar-se do assédio das garotas, do complexo de culpa e outras mais.

Naruto suspirou e soltou-lhe o braço.

—Como você mesma disse, estou ficando velho e antiquado. E os velhos não gostam de viver sozinhos.

O solteirão Uzumaki Naruto cansado de viver só? Jamais lhe ocorrera que o amigo se sentisse sozinho, e o fato de ele ter partilhado aquela preocupação aquecia-lhe o peito.

- Não chamei você de velho, apenas de antiquado.

- Dá na mesma.

- Está bem. Está ficando velho e quer alguém que partilhe a cadeira de balanço com você. Mas por que eu? Lembre que em breve haverá também um bebê. Viver numa casa cheia de fraldas e de mamadeiras não o faz tremer de pavor?

- Somos amigos sinceros. E isso é mais do que a maioria dos casais costuma ter. Sabe o que mais? Será a vida que sempre desejei. Nosso casamento será perfeito.

- Mas não é essa exatamente a vida que _eu _sempre desejei. No fundo do coração, ainda espero viver um grande amor, amor verdadeiro, e romance, muito romance.

- Mas você não afirmou que riscou os homens da sua vida?

- Não para sempre. — Sakura foi para a cozinha e continuou a empacotar seus pertences. Subiu numa cadeira para tirar os quadros da parede.

— Ficou louca? Saia já dessa cadeira. — Naruto pegou-a pelo cotovelo e ajudou-a a descer. — Deixe que eu faço isso. - Pegou os quadros que estavam no alto e não esqueceu o relógio de parede, presente da mãe. — Está se agarrando a uma ilusão. Não existe amor verdadeiro.

Doía muito rejeitá-lo, e Sakura abaixou a cabeça. As lágrimas toldaram-lhe a visão e ela tentou reprimi-las.

—Acredito no verdadeiro amor. Meus pais se amavam de verdade e não me contentarei com menos. Obrigada, Naruto. Provavelmente algum dia lamentarei por ter sido tão tola, mas tenho de recusar sua proposta.

Ele endireitou os ombros e suspirou.

- Bem, a oferta continua em pé. Se mudar de idéia, é só dizer.

- Lamento, mas não mudarei de idéia. No entanto, agradeço. Agora, se não se importa, tenho muito o que fazer. A corretora prometeu verificar meus documentos e em poucos dias saberei quando poderei me mudar.

Naruto empilhou as coisas que tirara dos armários.

- Bem, a decisão é sua.

- Acredite, será melhor para nós dois.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça e Sakura anteviu uma discussão, mas enganou-se.

— Vejo-a mais .tarde. — Foi tudo o que ele disse antes de ir embora.

Sakura observou-o afastar-se, assaltada por uma repentina solidão. Sentou-se numa cadeira e lá ficou, o olhar perdido no vazio. Uzumaki Naruto acabara de pedi-la em casamento, e falava sério. E não apenas isso; saíra dali magoado por ter sido rejeitado. Sua bondade a comovia e deixava um emaranhado de emoções apertando-lhe o peito e a garganta.

Estava grávida, desempregada e... Louca. Que mulher, em seu lugar, recusaria a proposta de um homem maravilhoso como ele?

Mas, se aquela era a coisa certa a fazer, por que se sentia tão mal, tão infeliz?

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, Naruto mal disfarçava o mau humor. No treino, nada dava certo, e ele chegou a perder a paciência com os rapazes, que, tensos, não acertavam um só chute.<p>

Mais tarde, sentou-se em sua sala, tentando descobrir a causa de tanta frustração. Não demorou muito para se dar conta de que o problema era com _ele, _não com os garotos.

No fundo, Sakura o deixara transtornado. Não conseguira pregar o olho a noite inteira. Jamais se conformaria com o fato de ela querer se mudar. E de ter recusado a proposta de casamento. Afinal, seria a melhor solução.

Não entendeu por que desejara tanto que ela dissesse sim até olhar ao redor. Em todo canto havia lembranças da ajuda que os Harunos lhe haviam dado. Se não fosse por eles, nunca desfrutaria da posição que tinha atualmente.

No armário com portas de vidro encontravam-se os troféus que ganhara como jogador profissional. Uma antiga fotografia do time, tirada num banquete comemorativo, mostrava o sr. Haruno entregando-lhe o prêmio de melhor atleta do ano. Embora pouco depois ele tivesse sofrido um ataque cardíaco e em seguida falecido, Naruto nunca o decepcionara. Era mais um motivo para proteger Sakura.

Talvez seu ego estivesse ferido pela rejeição. Mas, após pensar bastante, ele concluiu que não era o caso. Olhando novamente para a parede, avistou a fotografia da formatura. Sakura insistira muito para convencê-lo a participar da cerimônia, que para ele não passava de perda de tempo. Ela lhe perguntara por que não gostava de mostrar quanto era inteligente. Ele a respeitava por isso. Infelizmente, acabara se casando com uma mulher que não tinha valores diferentes.

O ferimento no joelho, que encerrara sua carreira profissional como futebolista, também acabara com seu casamento. Nesse caso, o ditado que diz que coisas ruins nunca vêm sozinhas não podia ser mais verdadeiro. Foi uma época de muitas surpresas. A primeira: não sentiu falta de Hinata quando se separaram, na verdade, ela fora mais uma boa amiga, do que uma boa esposa. A segunda: era mais feliz sem ela. Terceira: não a amara.

Mas sentiria a falta de Sakura quando a amiga mudasse. Gostava de tê-la por perto; gostava dela, simplesmente. Cada vez mais se convencia de que, casados, teriam uma vida maravilhosa, e sentia-se frustrado por não conseguir fazê-la pensar da mesma forma.

Uma batida à porta interrompeu-lhe os pensamentos.

— Entre. Está aberto.

Konohamaru, moreno e de olhos expressivos, dezessete anos, entrou na sala e entregou a Naruto um pedaço de papel.

- Havia apenas isso para você na secretaria — avisou o rapaz, e sua expressão dizia que temia ser massacrado por causa disso. Naruto sentiu-se mal por ter descontado suas frustrações nos garotos.

- Obrigado, Konohamaru-kun. — O garoto assentiu e voltou-se para deixá-lo. — Foi uma excelente corrida. Continue assim e na certa quebrará o recorde escolar.

—Assim espero! — disse ele, com um sorriso inseguro.

— Como se saiu na prova de Matemática?

— Bem... Ino-san garantiu que vou ter minha nota amanhã. Espero que seja boa. Tchau.

Depois que o garoto saiu, Naruto leu o recado. Era de umas das corretoras imobiliárias locais. Discou o número e uma voz feminina atendeu.

— Sayto Kimi.

Ele recostou-se à cadeira.

- Aqui é Uzumaki Naruto. Recebi seu recado. Suponho que seja sobre minha inquilina, Haruno Sakura.

- Isso mesmo, Uzumaki-san. Ela pretende alugar um dos nossos apartamentos e indicou seu nome como referência.

— Certo.

Naquele momento, uma idéia lhe ocorreu. Naruto

não estava muito seguro dela; sentia apenas que poderia ser uma saída. De qualquer maneira, se Sakura não tivesse para onde ir, ficaria na casa de hóspedes.

— Há quanto tempo a srta. Haruno é sua inquilina?

— Não muito... — disse isso com um toque de reprovação na voz.

— É mesmo?

Ele pôde perceber uma centena de dúvidas na pergunta.

- Deseja que eu seja mais específico? Ela está comigo há uns oito meses.

- E já lhe causou algum problema? — O tom era suspeito.

Naruto devia aquilo aos Harunos. Prometera à sra. Haruno que cuidaria de Sakura e seria mais fácil fazer isso se ela seguisse morando na casa de hóspedes. Detestava ser desleal com a amiga, mas não tinha escolha. Ela era teimosa demais.

- Eu não diria problemas... — falou, com alguma hesitação. — Sabia que ela está grávida?

- Sim, ela nos informou. Isso não seria obstáculo porque o condomínio aceita crianças. Há mais alguma coisa que devamos saber a respeito da srta. Haruno? - Naruto estremeceu, mas era preciso.

- Sabe que ela está desempregada?

- Não. No formulário que preencheu, ela nos informa ser professora na Escola Distrital de Konoha.

- E é, mas somente até o final do semestre.

- Sabe se há algum outro emprego à vista?

- Não que eu saiba.

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Não. Acho que já disse tudo.

- Obrigada. O senhor nos ajudou muito.

- É minha obrigação, srta. Sayto.

Naruto desligou o telefone sentindo-se um verdadeiro crápula, mas fizera aquilo pelo bem de Sakura. Ela ficaria melhor na casa de hóspedes.

No entanto, por mais que tentasse convencer-se disso, estava surpreso com a própria atitude. Ainda assim, a culpa que sentia era um preço pequeno a pagar. No fundo do coração, não lamentava tê-la sabotado.

* * *

><p>Sakura carregou outra caixa para o quarto, e depois voltou para a cozinha. Notou a luz vermelha da secretária eletrônica piscando. Apertou o botão e ouviu uma voz masculina dizer:<p>

- Sakura? E Sasuke. Se estiver aí, por favor, atenda. E urgente. Não a culpo por não quer falar comigo, mas precisamos conversar seriamente. Uma vez que não retorna minhas ligações, irei até aí. Até mais.

- Que maravilha! O que mais pode me acontecer hoje? — resmungou ela.

Depois ouviu a segunda mensagem.

—Srta. Haruno? É Sayto Kimi. Liguei para informá-la de que o apartamento que visitou já foi alugado, e que infelizmente não temos outro vago. Telefone se tiver alguma dúvida.

Sakura bateu com o punho fechado sobre o balcão de cerâmica. Precisava mudar-se logo, ajeitar a nova casa e encontrar um berçário para o bebê antes que ficasse muito pesada para fazer tudo isso.

Quanto a Sasuke, não desejava vê-lo agora. Nem nunca mais.

Olhou para a cozinha, para as caixas empilhadas e para as paredes vazias.

— O que farei agora?

A resposta veio imediatamente. Faria o que sempre fazia: iria procurar seu amigo, e, não importando o que decidisse, Naruto a apoiaria.

Era do apoio dele que mais sentiria falta quando se mudasse. Gostava de falar com Naruto, estar em sua companhia... Também, quem não gostaria de estar ao lado daquele homem charmoso? Era mais do que isso, porém. Do contrário, não seriam tão chegados. Ela calçou os sapatos e saiu de casa, determinada a conversar com Naruto.

Eram seis horas e o dia ainda estava claro, apesar do tempo frio. Mais um mês e o calor chegaria. E o bebê estaria bem maior. Sempre ouvira dizer que o verão era a pior época para alguém dar à luz. Mas estaria em férias, e recomeçaria a trabalhar somente em agosto. Lamentava não poder continuar a lecionar na atual escola, mas esperava ser contratada por alguma escola particular e para isso planejava enviar currículos nos próximos dias.

Chegou à porta de Naruto e tocou a campainha.

Enquanto esperava, ajeitou o camisão florido que usava sobre a legging.

Então ele surgiu, provocando um impacto tão forte que foi impossível ignorá-lo. Essa sensação antiga e deliciosa acontecia cada vez com mais freqüência, mas Sakura creditava-a aos hormônios. A gravidez fazia misérias no corpo da mulher. Ainda bem que em três meses, quando seus níveis hormonais se estabilizassem, essa sensação desapareceria.

— O que está havendo? — indagou Naruto, meio assustado.

— O que o faz pensar que esteja havendo algo?  
>Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, numa expressão de incredulidade.<p>

- Presumi que estivesse. Você está tão estranha...- Fazia sentido. Ela também se sentia estranha.

- Vim conversar com você. Posso entrar?

- Claro!

Sakura olhou em torno. Adorava aquela casa. Naruto contratara um profissional para decorá-la, mas seu toque pessoal era notório no chão de tábuas do hall, nas portas de carvalho entalhadas, nos tapetes as-tecas da sala de estar. Havia um ar masculino no lugar, especialmente pela falta de enfeites e de vasos com flores.

- Já jantou? — perguntou ele.

- Não. Você teria uma prato extra para mim?

- Sim, e para mais um batalhão de homens famintos. — Abriu um sorriso irresistível.

- Ainda bem, porque atualmente estou comendo por dois.

Sakura seguiu-o até a cozinha e sentou-se numa das banquetas do balcão que fazia a separação entre a copa e a sala de jantar. Naruto abriu o freezer e tirou duas embalagens.

- Peito de frango empanado e purê de batatas. Gosta? — Sorriu ao vê-la acenar que sim e se pôs a ler as instruções. Em seguida, colocou as embalagens no microondas. — O que quer conversar comigo?

- Alugaram o apartamento para outra pessoa.

- Que pena... — disse ele, sem voltar-se.

- Não era o único da cidade, mas prédios com apartamentos de dois quartos que aceitam crianças, que têm playground e segurança não são fáceis de encontrar.

Naruto finalmente voltou-se para fitá-la.

- O que pretende fazer agora?

- Ainda não sei... Quando fui ver o apartamento, a srta. Sayto agiu como se já fosse meu. Disse até que a documentação seria mera formalidade. Mas hoje pareceu fria e distante. Ela falou com você?

- Sim, ela me ligou.

- E o que disse?

- Perguntou há quanto tempo era minha inquilina e falou que sabia sobre o bebê.

- Sim, eu a coloquei a par da situação. A criança não pareceu ser um problema.

- Não leve para o lado pessoal. Os apartamentos costumam ter mais de um interessado. Aposto que um casal foi o escolhido.

- Por que está dizendo isso?

- É óbvio. Duas rendas e sem filhos.

Sakura pensou um pouco e concluiu que alugar o apartamento a um casal sem filhos seria menos arriscado do que a uma mulher solteira e grávida.

- É. Talvez tenha sido isso.

- Pode apostar que sim. Quer tomar algo?

- Um copo de vinho branco.

- Você deve estar brincando! Nada de álcool para jovenzinhas grávidas.

- Sei disso. Apenas disse que queria. Há algo aí que eu possa tomar?

Naruto se virou e olhou dentro da geladeira.

- Leite, suco de maçã, soda limonada e água mineral.

- Suco, por favor.

A preocupação de Naruto com sua saúde era tocante. Sem se dar conta, Sakura começou a imaginar como seria ser casada com ele. Jantariam juntos todas as noites, conversariam sobre os acontecimentos do dia e jamais se sentiriam sozinhos.

Seria maravilhoso ter alguém com quem partilhar as tristezas e as alegrias... Os movimentos do bebê, as visitas mensais ao médico, as palpitações, o medo do parto... Mas iludia-se ao pensar assim.

Algum dia encontraria um homem que a faria delirar e, então, teria todo o amor com que sempre sonhara. Era apenas uma questão de tempo.

Naruto serviu-lhe um copo de suco de maçã e fitou-a.

- Sabe que não precisa sair daqui, não sabe?

- Sim eu sei, mas não é justo envolvê-lo em meus problemas.

- Justo ou não, já estou envolvido.

Sakura pousou a mão no braço do amigo. Ficou surpresa com o próprio gesto e com a sensação que o toque despertou em seu íntimo.

O brilho intenso nos olhos claros a fez pensar que ele sentira o mesmo. Olhou para o braço musculoso. Engraçado... nunca notara como Naruto era bronzeado, e como seus pulsos eram fortes. Seriam os hormônios novamente, fazendo com que ficasse mais observadora? Ou era ele que a intrigava? Afastou-se e baixou os olhos por um instante antes de tornar a fitá-lo.

— Já decidi que vou mudar. Não podemos falar em outra coisa?

Ele assentiu.

— Desde que prometa não se precipitar. Sabe bem que terá uma casa para morar durante o tempo que desejar. Só não saia por aí fazendo bobagens.

- Fazer bobagens? Eu? Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas? Só porque estou grávida...

- Aquele canalha aproveitou sua dor para tirar vantagens. — Naruto levantou-se, e os olhos azuis irradiavam fúria.

- Sasuke não foi o único culpado.

- Se ao menos tivesse tido a decência de respeitá-la... Kami -Sama, você tinha acabado de enterrar sua mãe!

- Não esqueça que eu o procurei.

- Por que está defendendo aquele canalha?

- Não estou. Tento apenas ser justa. — Sakura manteve os olhos fixos no copo de suco.

- Alguma coisa me diz que você está escondendo algo... Não quer me dizer o que é?

- Como pode me conhecer tão bem? — perguntou ela, fitando-o bem dentro dos olhos. — Sasuke tem me ligado e isso está me preocupando.

- E o que ele quer agora?

- Não sei... Não retornei nenhuma das ligações. Mas hoje encontrei outro recado na secretária eletrônica...

- O que dizia?

- Que ele precisava conversar comigo e que viria aqui esta noite.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Então? <strong>

**Me digam o que estão achando!**

**Deixem reviews**


	3. Um Acordo entre Amigos

**CAPITULO III : Um acordo entre amigos**

_por Hayka_san_

- Por que não me contou isso antes? - A campainha do microondas soou e Naruto tirou o jantar. Distraído, quase se queimou com o vapor quente ao abrir as embalagens. Não conseguia acreditar que aquele sem vergonha perseguia Sakura outra vez.

Não simpatizara com Uchiha Sasuke desde a primeira vez que o vira. E, depois do que o rapaz fizera com Sakura, jurara que, se o visse outra vez, faria com que lamentasse ter nascido.

— Para ser sincera, eu não devia ter contado. Esqueça. Cuidarei de Sasuke.

— Se precisar de ajuda para liquidá-lo, conte comigo.  
>Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram.<p>

— Quando foi que começou a ter essas tendências assassinas? Esse seu lado eu ainda não conhecia!

Nem Naruto entendia a própria fúria. Não brigava por causa de uma garota desde o tempo de estudante, mas agora sentia vontade de arrancar a pele do Uchiha.

- Sabe a que horas ele virá?

- Não. Sasuke não disse. — Sakura sorveu um gole de suco.

- Não importa a que horas venha, porque estarei por perto. Se ele sair da linha, irei expulsá-lo daqui a pontapés.

Ela pousou o copo sobre o balcão, surpresa com a inesperada demonstração de raiva.

— Aprecio seu zelo, mas vou lhe pedir para que fique fora disso. Ouvirei o que Sasuke tem a dizer e em seguida, se achar que devo, mando-o embora.

Aquela era Sakura que ele conhecia, sempre querendo resolver tudo sozinha... A verdade, porém, era que Naruto não podia evitar a sensação de estar abandonando um carneirinho indefeso a mercê de um lobo faminto.

- Posso pelo menos estar presente?

- Prefiro que não esteja.

- Mesmo se eu prometer ficar calado?

- Como se isso fosse possível!

- E se...

- Onegai. É melhor que Sasuke não o veja. Além disso, esqueceu que tem uma reunião marcada com o time de futebol?

- Kuso! Com tanta coisa acontecendo, esqueci completamente da reunião. — Cruzou os braços diante do peito e fitou-a. — Infelizmente não poderei ir.

- Irá, sim! É nessas reuniões que você aproveita o entusiasmo dos pais para incentivar os filhos nos esportes. Shikamaru não tem a sua habilidade para descobrir voluntários.

Nara Shikamaru, assistente de Naruto, era excelente estrategista mas péssimo com os jogadores. Sakura estava certa. Quando se tratava de buscar o apoio dos pais, Naruto era bem mais persuasivo. E o programa dependia quase que exclusivamente disso. Não podia faltar à reunião.

- Obrigada por se preocupar comigo, mas sou bem crescidinha e sei como me cuidar.

- Não gosto disso — resmungou ele, e depois voltou-se. — Lembra-se daquele golpe que lhe ensinei antes do seu primeiro encontro?

- Como poderia esquecer? Foi muito útil naquela noite. Por acaso lembra quem me arranjou o encontro com aquele idiota?

- Todos cometemos erros nesta vida. Ele iria passar o final de semana na cidade, e estava sozinho. Deveria ser apenas um jantar seguido de um cineminha. Como eu poderia imaginar que o cara iria atacá-la? Bem, mas quero que me prometa uma coisa...

- O quê?

- Antes que o canalha chegue, pratique aquele golpe.

- Pode deixar — disse ela, rindo.

O som da risada de Sakura era contagiante e o fez rir também. Ninguém, além dela, o faria divertir-se, mal humorado como estava.

Sakura deixara de sorrir durante um certo tempo, após descobrir que estava grávida. Felizmente conseguira recuperar a alegria. Se o Uchiha a deixasse triste novamente, Naruto acabaria com ele. Não permitiria que tornasse a magoá-la.

**~~OoO~~**

Sakura estremeceu ao ouvir o carro se aproximando. Conhecia aquele som, um som que a fazia lembrar-se das inúmeras noites que em vão esperara que Sasuke aparecesse. Lembrou-se das desculpas pouco convincentes que o ex-namorado dava, e que fingia acreditar só para não perdê-lo. Jamais esqueceria a desilusão que sentiu ao descobrir que ele a traía com outras mulheres. E soube disso logo depois de ter certeza de que estava grávida.

Agora não queria mais ouvir as histórias de Sasuke. Seria uma conversa breve, mas, sem dúvida, Sakura iria sentir-se muito mais segura se conseguisse evitar a náusea e o tremor nas mãos. Controlando-se, abriu a porta assim que Sasuke alcançou a varanda.

- Olá, querida — cumprimentou ele, sorrindo.

- Olá.

Ele cruzou a soleira e parou. Tinha o porte de um modelo e parecia preste a ser fotografado para um anúncio de revista. Usava camisa de linho branca, com o colarinho aberto e as mangas arregaçadas, e trazia o cabelo negro impecavelmente arrepiado. Pela expressão, parecia satisfeito por estar ali.

- O que você quer? — indagou ela, gelada.

- Quanta frieza! — disse ele, erguendo a sobrancelha num ar de surpresa.

- Você deixou bem claro, na última vez que conversamos, que não queria envolvimentos comigo ou com o bebê. Não tenho motivos para acreditar que mudou de idéia. Portanto, o que quer comigo?

Sasuke pareceu consternado.

- Lamento ter dito aquilo, Sakura-chan...

- Não me chame assim!

- Como desejar. Só quero que saiba que estou arrependido. Precisa entender que fui pego de surpresa quando soube que iria ser pai e entrei em pânico.

- Você, em pânico? Não posso acreditar — Sakura balançou a cabeça, incrédula, diante do cinismo daquele homem. Sasuke era frio como um peixe e conseguia dizer aquela mentira sem sequer ficar vermelho.

- Acredite ou não, depois do choque inicial fiquei empolgado com a idéia — disse ele com o jeito afável e humilde que certa vez a encantara.

- Por acaso parou para pensar no que _eu _senti quando soube que iria ser mãe? Foi a hora em que mais precisei de você.

- E justamente para tentar consertar meus erros que estou aqui.

Sakura não sabia se ria ou se o esbofeteava.

- Demorou um pouco para vir, não acha? — disse, sem disfarçar a contrariedade. — Seis meses, Sasuke! Estou grávida de seis meses e durante todo esse tempo você nunca se preocupou comigo nem com o que poderia me acontecer. Passou por sua cabeça como essa situação mudaria minha vida, meu trabalho?

- E mudou?

— Pode apostar que sim. A partir do final do semestre estarei desempregada.

Se Sakura não o conhecesse, poderia jurar que ele demonstrava preocupação sincera.

- Então acertei em vir procurá-la.

- Por quê?

- Quero que se case comigo, e que nosso filho tenha um pai.

Sakura ficou boquiaberta. Esperava que ele fosse dizer qualquer coisa, menos isso. Devia fazer exatamente o que Naruto aconselhara: dar-lhe um chute. Mas, em vez disso, só conseguiu apertar as mãos tremulas, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.

— Lamento, Sasuke, mas eu não o aceitaria como marido nem que você fosse o último homem na Terra.

Ele não demostrou nenhuma reação, e no rosto de traços perfeitos não havia indicação de que estivesse ofendido.

—Pense bem. Você acaba de me dizer que perderá o emprego. Como pretende se sustentar, e ao garoto?

_Garoto. _Ele falava como se o bebê fosse algo impessoal, uma amolação qualquer! Sakura não o queria perto de seu filho, servindo-lhe de exemplo.

- Darei um jeito. Sozinha — declarou, decidida.

- Case-se comigo. Terei condições de cuidar de vocês dois. Minha carreira vai de vento em popa e estou acertando uma sociedade com um famoso escritório de advocacia.

- Ah, sei... — disse ela, estreitando os olhos ao fitá-lo.

O tempo e a distância fizeram-na entender que Sasuke não dava a mão a ninguém, a menos que pudesse tirar algum proveito. Ele jamais lhe dissera uma palavra de carinho e agora, sem mais nem menos, aparecia com aquela proposta absurda! Se ela não estivesse com tanta raiva, até que acharia engraçado. Considerando tratar-se de uma mulher grávida, ter recebido duas propostas, de casamento no mesmo dia deveria ser um recorde. A proposta de Naruto era tentadora, admitiu, mas a de Sasuke lhe causava náuseas.

O rapaz baixou os olhos por um instante, e depois voltou a encará-la.

— A empresa da qual quero me tornar sócio é muito tradicional, conservadora. Não hesitariam em aceitar um sócio jovem, bem casado e com um filhinho. Mas não quero que pense que estou preocupado apenas com o meu sucesso. Não foi por isso que a pedi em casamento.

— Claro que foi! — Sakura respirou fundo. — Agora quero que me escute, porque direi apenas uma vez que devia saber que um advogado que dorme com sua cliente não era confiável. Você não passa de um mentiroso, e eu seria uma idiota se mais uma vez me deixasse levar por suas palavras bonitas. Saiba que nada neste mundo me faria casar com você!

O brilho gelado nos olhos do ex-namorado a fez arrepiar-se.

- Então não tenho escolha. Terei de pedir a custódia de meu filho.

- O quê? — Sakura deu um passo na direção dele, o coração disparado. — Mas você nunca o quis! Até sugeriu que eu o abortasse! E mais: afirmou que se eu insistisse em ter o bebê, jamais o reconheceria como filho! E que eu não contasse com você para nada!

- Mudei de idéia, ora.

- Apenas por egoísmo!

Sasuke ergueu as sobrancelhas com cinismo.

- Naquela empresa, a única coisa que apreciariam mais num sócio, além dos laços familiares estáveis, seria uma boa causa. E se essa causa envolve uma criança, melhor ainda. Sabe que não me lembro de nenhum caso recente de algum pai que tenha requerido a custódia de um filho ainda por nascer? Isso com certeza iria gerar uma boa publicidade para os negócios.

- Você está blefando! Mas, se não estiver, não perca seu tempo. Nenhum juiz tiraria o filho da própria mãe.

- Se essa mãe for solteira e estiver desempregada, e o pai for um homem bem situado financeiramente, pode apostar que sim. Quer arriscar?

Sakura, apavorada, apenas desejava que aquele crápula fosse embora e a deixasse sozinha.

— Você é desprezível. Não sei como ainda lhe dou ouvidos. Por favor, saia daqui— Apontou para a porta da frente e irritou-se ao ver a mão trêmula. Sasuke andou até a porta e voltou-se antes de sair. Seus olhos era cruéis quando disse:

- Pense no que lhe falei. Nossa união seria conveniente para nós dois e para o bebê. A alternativa seria... Bem, você sabe — ameaçou, encolhendo os ombros com descaso.

- Não se atreva a pensar em ficar com meu filho!

- Pense bem na minha proposta. Verá que não perderá nada se a aceitar.

- Saia da minha frente!

Assim que ele saiu, Sakura jogou-se sobre o sofá. "O que vou fazer?", perguntou a si mesma. Mas não obteve resposta.

**~~OoO~~**

Naruto voltou para casa logo após a reunião. Tudo correra bem. Vários pais concordaram em ajudar o programa de treinamento.

No entanto, ele não via a hora de voltar para casa. Já passava das dez e meia è, cada vez que tentava sair, um pai chegava para conversar. Esperava não ter dito nenhuma besteira, pois seu pensamento estava em Sakura e no encontro que teria com Sasuke. O homem era inescrupuloso e safado.

Ao se aproximar da casa, viu alguém caído na varanda. Era Sakura. Desesperado, estacionou o carro e saiu correndo. Num segundo estava ao lado da amiga.

- O que houve? Ele a machucou? O que faz aqui fora?

- Sasuke quer me tirar o bebê... — confessou ela, soluçando.

- Ele o quê?

- Ameaçou pedir a custódia do bebê se eu não me casar com ele... — Sakura precisou se calar, de tanto tremer.

- Não fará isso. Você está gelada. Vou levá-la para dentro e aquecê-la.

Naruto passou o braço em torno da cintura delicada e conduziu-a ao interior da casa. Fez com que se deitasse no sofá. Por causa do frio, acendeu a lareira.

- Se você não estivesse grávida, eu lhe ofereceria um drinque.

- Se eu não estivesse grávida, não estaria nessa confusão. — Mais calma, Sakura se levantou e aproximou-se do fogo, esfregando as mãos.

- Vou preparar um chocolate quente — Naruto avisou, e foi para a cozinha.

Colocou o leite para esquentar no microondas. Retornou à sala e a observou atentamente. O fogo na lareira iluminava o rosto delicado. Percebeu que a amiga estava tensa, infeliz, e não se perdoou por tê-la deixado sozinha.

Embora estivessem frente a frente, teve certeza de que ela não podia vê-lo: encontrava-se imersa em um mundo particular. Havia uma sombra sobre seus olhos, tornando-os opacos e sem vida. Quanto à expressão, sempre alegre, agora mostrava-se dominada pela angústia.

O chocolate ficou pronto. Naruto entregou-lhe a xícara fumegante antes de agasalhá-la com a manta azul, presente que ela lhe dera. Sentou-se ao lado e abraçou-a carinhosamente, gostando daquela proximidade.

- Agora me conte exatamente o que ele disse.

- Sasuke quer a custódia... — Ela parou e deu um suspiro, segurando a xícara. — Primeiro, me pediu em casamento.

Naruto ficou atônito.

— Você recusou, não foi?

- Claro! — Sakura balançou a cabeça, irritada. —mas fui muito tola!

- Por recusar?

- Por ter revelado que perdi o emprego. Ele quer casar-se comigo para posar de homem correto, caso contrário não conseguirá tornar-se sócio no escritório de advocacia em que está trabalhando. Como recusei, ameaçou pedir a custódia. Como não tenho condições de me manter, nem ao bebê, receio que o juiz lhe dará ganho de causa.

-Não pode ser. Deve haver uma saída.

- Há uma saída. Estive pensando e esperando por você há horas, e cheguei a uma conclusão.

- Qual?

- Você disse que seu pedido de casamento ainda estaria em pé, se acaso eu mudasse de idéia... — Fitou-o, temerosa. — Creio que agora eu realmente preciso de um marido.

Lágrimas brotaram-lhe nos olhos. Naquele momento, Naruto teria feito qualquer coisa para ajudá-la. Oferecera-lhe aquilo que ela mais precisava: uma família, um nome e segurança financeira. Isso mostraria àquele crápula que ele não poderia mais ameaçá-la e tampouco tirar-lhe o bebê.

— Está querendo dizer que se casará comigo?

Quando Sakura fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça, ele não ficou surpreso. Dera-lhe dez bons motivos para que entendesse que o casamento seria a solução de seus problemas. Sakura recusara a proposta porque ainda sonhava viver um grande amor. No entanto, o Uchiha aparecera e a assustara, trabalhando em favor de Naruto. Estava ciente de que, se ela não se sentisse ameaçada, jamais aceitaria ser sua mulher.

- Não tenho escolha. Casada, terei meu emprego de volta. Além disso, num tribunal, um casal terá mais chances de ganhar a custódia de um bebê do que um homem solteiro. Especialmente um homem como Sasuke.

- Tem certeza de que é o que deseja? Se ainda tiver dúvidas, podemos encontrar outra saída...

- Certeza absoluta. A menos que você tenha mudado de idéia. Afinal, um bebê é uma grande responsabilidade.

Durante um breve instante Naruto manteve os olhos fixos no fogo. Sakura o deixava feliz como há muito tempo não se sentia. Não sabia o porquê de tanta felicidade, nem questionaria isso. Tampouco queria pensar na própria convicção de que as coisas boas duram pouco. Só o que precisava agora era assegurar a Sakura que tudo ficaria bem.

— Então vamos combinar uma coisa. Quero estar casado quando o bebê nascer, e desejo que meu nome conste na certidão de nascimento.

Quando Sakura o fitou, havia um brilho suspeito em seus olhos .

- Você quer que estejamos casados antes do parto para que meu filho não passe pelo que você passou.

- Ninguém chamará essa criança de bastarda. Não enquanto eu puder evitar.-

Durante anos Naruto tentara apagar as tristes lembranças de sua infância, mas ainda não conseguira livrar-se por completo das marcas que haviam ficado.

— Será como você deseja, Naruto. Mas vai me prometer uma coisa — disse ela, num tom rouco, como se estivesse prestes a chorar.

-Diga.

- Prometa que, seja lá o que aconteça no futuro, sempre será meu amigo.

Isso era fácil.

- Prometo solenemente que nada no mundo conseguirá destruir nossa amizade —prometeu ele, sorrindo.

- Então temos um trato? Vamos nos casar? — indagou ela, e limpou a garganta. Mesmo assim ele percebeu quanto estava comovida.

- Temos um trato e vamos nos casar. Mas as pessoas não costumam apertar as mãos, ou algo parecido, para selar um acordo?

Quando Sakura ergueu seus grandes olhos verdes, Naruto sentiu-se assaltado por uma esmagadora emoção. Os lábios dela pareciam macios e doces, uma verdadeira tentação. Sem perceber ao certo o que fazia, ele abaixou a cabeça e beijou-a.

O doce contato espalhou um intenso calor em seu íntimo, um calor que nada tinha a ver com o fogo ardendo na lareira.

Assim que se afastou, viu uma ruga de preocupação na testa de Sakura. Teria ela sentido o mesmo calor?

Calor? Como assim? Eram apenas amigos, e estariam se casando pelo bem do bebê.

Sakura afastou-se e sentou-se na poltrona em frente, as pernas cruzadas.

- Mas, para que um acordo desse dê certo, creio que precisaremos fazer alguns acertos — disse.

- Que tipo de acerto? — indagou ele, cruzando os braços diante do peito.

O olhar feminino pousou por um instante na boca sensual do loiro.

—Precisamos estabelecer o tempo que ficaremos casados.

Incrível! Eles mal haviam acertado o casamento e ela já falava em separação! Naruto não soube por quê, mas aquilo o irritou.

- Ficaremos casados enquanto existir o perigo de Sasuke tomar-lhe a criança!

- Mas isso é muito vago. Não quero que fique preso a mim o resto da vida.

— Quanto a isso você não precisa se preocupar.

Ela o fitou, os olhos repletos de pesar.

-Eu o admiro muito, e nada faria para estragar nossa amizade.

- Então, o que sugere?

-Enquanto eu tiver um emprego, poderei enfrentar Sasuke em qualquer tribunal. Posso ser divorciada e lecionar. Só não posso ser grávida e solteira. Que tal quatro meses? Até o reinicio das aulas?

- Tão pouco? As pessoas não vão desconfiar?

- Casamentos relâmpagos vivem acontecendo — observou ela, encolhendo os ombros com indiferença. — Alguns duram apenas semanas.

Naruto não concordava, mas não faria oposição. Se era o que ela desejava...

- Tudo bem. Quatro meses, mas talvez seja preciso estender esse prazo caso Sasuke insista com a custódia.

- Rezarei todas as noites para que ele consiga a sociedade antes disso. Nesse caso, não precisará do bebê. Então poderemos levar nossas vidas normalmente.

Naruto não entendia a sensação desagradável que o assaltava toda vez que ela falava em separação. Não queria pensar no futuro.

- Devemos nos casar o mais rápido possível. Se Sasuke começar a agir e nos incomodar, teremos as armas certas para nos defender.

- Concordo plenamente.

- Amanhã cedo daremos entrada nos papéis. Precisaremos contratar um advogado...

- Advogado? Por quê? — Sakura fitou-o com olhos indagadores.

- Um colega meu é especialista em direito de família. Precisamos de alguém entendido no assunto para nos aconselhar caso Sasuke comece a dizer besteiras.

- Tem toda razão.

- Achou que haveria outro motivo?

—Julguei que desejasse fazer um acordo pré-nupcial.

- Isso jamais me ocorreu.

- Não o culparia se tivesse ocorrido. Depois de Hinata... — Sakura parou de falar para analisar-lhe a reação. Ao perceber que o amigo não dava a menor importância, prosseguiu: — Saiba que, quando nos separarmos, não vou querer nada seu. Está me fazendo um grande favor, e nem sei como vou poder retribuir.

- Não quero nada além da chance de poder ajudá-la. Agora, é melhor marcarmos a data.

- Você escolhe. — Sakura respirou fundo, sentindo-se estranhamente tensa.

- Que tal o próximo sábado?

- Acha que dará tempo?

- Tenho certeza que sim. A menos que você queira algo mais do que uma simples reunião com os amigos para comemorar.

- Nas atuais circunstâncias, uma cerimônia simples será suficiente.

- Vamos precisar da cooperação de algumas pessoas.

- Vou ver se Ino pode ser minha madrinha. E quanto a sua?

- Pensei em convidar Tsunade-sama... — disse ele, rindo. — Com ela como testemunha, não restará dúvida quanto à devolução de seu emprego.

Sakura sorriu, mais tranqüila.

- Você é demoníaco, Uzumaki Naruto. No bom sentido, claro.

- Então, estamos combinados?

- Combinadíssimos. A partir de sábado, ninguém mais me segura!

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p>NA: Marcela, minha fiel leitora, espero que goste desse caps tbm ^^


	4. Sr & Sra Uzumaki

**CAPÍTULO IV : Sr. & Sra. Uzumaki**

_**Por Hayka_san**_

- Eu os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

O grisalho juiz de paz olhou para Sakuka e Naruto por sobre o óculos apoiado na ponta do nariz.

Sakura acabara de se tornar a sra. Uzumaki. Sentia-se mais uma impostora do que uma noiva; foi constrangedor prometer amar, honrar e cuidar de Naruto por toda a vida sabendo que tudo não passava de uma farsa.

Encontravam-se nos jardins da residência do noivo, sob o arco de treliça coberto de hera. Sakura observou o crepúsculo refletindo na relva muito verde, enquanto a brisa suave agitava-lhe a saia do vestido de chiffon perolado. Naruto estava mais atraente do que nunca no tradicional smocking preto.

Naquele momento, o que ela mais desejava era poder erguer a barra do vestido longo e correr para bem longe. Mas era tarde. Precisava pensar no bebê.

O juiz pigarreou para lembrá-la de que era hora de beijar o noivo. Naruto virou-se em sua direção e ergueu-lhe o véu do rosto antes de inclinar-se em sua direção, nos lábios um sorriso encantador.

Capturada na armadilha daquele sorriso, Sakura ouviu as batidas frenéticas do próprio coração. Aquele homem era um demônio de beleza! Quando se deu conta do que fazia, estava com os lábios colados aos dele.

Na verdade foi um beijo rápido, apenas um encontro fugaz de lábios, uma troca de calor. Durou um segundo, não mais do que isso. No entanto, provocou-lhe um arrepio por todo o corpo.

Quando aplausos e risos irromperam, Sakura soltou-se dos braços de Naruto e respirou fundo. Sorriu para os convidados.

A sua esquerda estava Ino,e Tsunade parecia radiante ao lado do noivo. Todos acreditavam que eles se casavam por amor. Sakura emocionou-se diante do pensamento.

Foi então que Ino lhe entregou o buquê de orquídeas com que Naruto a presenteara pouco antes da cerimônia. Ela lamentava-se de, além de ter se esquecido de providenciar _algo novo, algo velho, algo emprestado e algo azul __**¹**_, também não se lembrara de providenciar as flores. Devia agradecer a Naruto por ter pensado em tudo.

A voz do juiz a fez retornar ao presente.

- Senhoras e senhores, tenho a honra de apresentar-lhes o mais novo casal de nossa pequena comunidade: sr. e a sra. Uzumaki!

- Sra. Uzumaki... — disse Naruto, oferecendo-lhe o braço.

Sakura o aceitou e permitiu que ele a conduzisse ao pátio coberto. Haviam convidado cerca de vinte amigos para a cerimônia, realizada às sete da tarde, e todos compareceram para saudar o novo casal.

Pouco depois, Naruto desculpou-se e foi conversar com um senhor que se encontrava na varanda. Logo em seguida os garçons começaram a servir drinques e aperitivos, bem como champanhe.

Sakura ficou surpresa. De fato, Naruto pensara em tudo; a cerimônia estivera perfeita e o mesmo acontecia com a recepção. Durante toda a semana ela se oferecera para ajudá-lo, e durante toda a semana ele sugerira que ficasse tranqüila porque estava tudo sob controle.

Sakura teria ficado tranqüila se não o ouvisse repetir: "Nosso casamento será perfeito, até nos menores detalhes" quando ambos sabiam que tudo não passava de uma farsa. No entanto, suspeitava que Naruto andava injetando nele algo mais pessoal. Como aquele beijo. E o pensamento atormentou-a durante toda a semana.

Desejou ter tido a oportunidade de estabelecer onde cada um dormiria, mas infelizmente, quando cruzava com Naruto, ele sempre tinha coisas urgentes a providenciar. Agora, em poucas horas teria de decidir isso.

- Qual é o problema? Você está com cara de quem acabou de se lembrar que deixou uma panela no fogo — disse sorrindo Ino . — Será que a responsabilidade do passo que acaba de dar já começa a pesar?

- Não imagina quanto.

Ino era intuitiva demais para a paz de espírito de Sakura, que sentiu-se mal por precisar esconder a verdadeira razão daquele casamento.

— O pior já passou, amiga. É hora de relaxar e se divertir. Isso parece estar delicioso — comentou Ino, pegando um salgadinho da bandeja que o garçom ofereceu.

Relaxar? Era fácil dizer, pensou Sakura. Passar a noite sozinha com Naruto não era bem sua idéia de relaxamento. Desde quando haviam decidido se casar, vinha-o observando atentamente. Cada vez mais se dava conta de quanto era atraente, e como estava suscetível a seu charme esmagador.

Tudo se tornara tão confuso... Convivera com ele por vários anos e, tirando a paixão que sentira na adolescência, jamais pensara nele como homem. No entanto, ultimamente, não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça. Em especial naquele instante, em que o via atraente como nunca naquele smocking.

Lembrava-lhe o beijo, percebia-lhe a virilidade perturbadora e começava a se perguntar se, vivendo sob o mesmo teto, conseguiria manter os limites da amizade. Tinha medo de que o relacionamento se tornasse mais pessoal, mais sensual. Estava determinada a evitar tudo o que pudesse arruinar aquela amizade perfeita.

Tentava consolasse. Se aquela forte atração fosse causada pela reação química de seu corpo, na certa desapareceria quando tudo voltasse ao normal, após o bebê nascer.

Decisão tomada, Sakura relaxou e sorriu para Ino.

-Naruto fez um excelente trabalho, não acha?

- Especialmente levando-se em conta a rapidez com que tudo aconteceu. Posso dizer uma coisa?

- Claro...

- Tsunade-sama me matará se souber que comentei com você, mas há boatos circulando sobre vocês dois. Andam dizendo que Naruto é o pai do bebê, e sei que é mentira.

- Disso eu já sabia. O que mais?

- Andam dizendo também que ele se casou com você para ajudá-la a manter o emprego.

Sakura pegou um drinque para tentar disfarçar o corado do rosto.

- Isso é um absurdo — disse.

- Também acho. Mas, como tudo aconteceu exatamente após Anko ter dado com a língua os dentes, as pessoas estranharam. Mas sei que existe algo mais. É preciso ser cego, surdo e mudo para não perceber que Naruto a adora.

- Espero que o casamento não estrague isso — murmurou Sakura em voz baixa.

- O que disse?

- Nada.

Ela desejava poder se abrir com Ino, confessar o verdadeiro motivo daquele casamento-relâmpago. Mas não podia. Havia feito um acordo com Naruto, de manter as aparências, por causa da ameaça de Sasuke. Se precisassem ir ao tribunal, não queriam que ninguém ligasse a época do casamento à briga pela custódia. Para todos os efeitos, eram um casal feliz e apaixonado.

- E sem sombra de dúvida o casamento mais romântico que já presenciei — disse Ino, emocionada.

- Tão romântico quanto possível, já que a noiva está grávida de seis meses — comentou Sakura, passando a mão pelo ventre.

- É exatamente isso que torna tudo tão romântico. Naruto me faz lembrar um cavalheiro andante em sua armadura, lançando seu manto sobre a lama da opinião pública para proteger a mulher que ama das ameaças...

Sakura riu.

— Você deve andar lendo muitos romances ultimamente...

— E o que você esperava de uma professora de literatura?

— Acho que está na hora de alguém pensar em transferi-la para a área de biologia. O cheiro do for-mol acabaria com essas estrelinhas em seus olhos.

- Falo sério. Naruto realmente a ama. Tem consciência da própria sorte, minha amiga?

- Sorte? Sorte de quem? — perguntou Naruto, passando o braço pela cintura cada vez mais larga da esposa.

- De Sakura, ora! E de quem mais seria? — respondeu Ino.

- Você diz isso porque eu não quis me casar em Capela do Amor, como as de Las Vegas?

- Você o quê? — indagou Sakura, encarando-o. Não conseguiu conter o riso.

- Você sabe... Nos grandes hotéis de Las Vegas há sempre um juiz de paz de plantão pronto para realizar casamentos-relâmpagos. Ele aguarda os noivos em salas com rosas de néon na porta e cestos de flores de plástico, e com cadeiras de plástico em frente ao altar também de plástico. Creio que somente o juiz não é de plástico...

- No nosso caso, a palavra "artificial" talvez seja mesmo a mais apropriada — murmurou Sakura.- De qualquer modo , é do outro lado do mundo demoraria bem mais!

Ino fitou-a com ar intrigado.

— O quê? — perguntou.  
>Sakura fez força para sorrir.<p>

— Não foi nada. Desculpe. Deve ser o cansaço. Tem sido uma semana estressante. Mas veja, o jantar vai ser servido. Vamos entrar?

Enquanto Naruto a conduzia à sala de jantar, Sakura sentia-se estranhamente abalada. A presença daquele homem desencadeava-lhe reações intensas.

Mais uma vez tentou se convencer de que eram causadas pelos hormônios. Em três meses na certa se livraria do problema.

Essa era a boa notícia. A má notícia era temer que, naqueles três meses, a atração que sentia por Naruto fugisse a seu controle.

* * *

><p>Descalça e grávida.<p>

Naruto observava Sakura, em pé à porta da varanda, despedindo-se dos Ino. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Horas atrás tirara o paletó e arregaçara as mangas da camisa até os cotovelos. Ela tirara os sapatos e estava ali, encostada ao parapeito da varanda, esfregando o pé direito envolto na meia trans parente. Com os olhos estreitados, Naruto estudava-lhe cada um dos movimentos. Sakura nem sequer imaginava quanto estava sensual.

— Vamos, Ino. Já está ficando tarde. — Nara Shikamaru puxou a esposa pelo braço em direção à saída. — Fomos os primeiros a chegar e os últimos a sair. Mais cinco minutos e entraremos para o Guinness pela mais longa permanência numa festa.

— Não precisam ir tão cedo... — disse Sakura.  
>Naruto<p>

lançou-lhe um olhar enviesado. Podia jurar que havia um tom de desespero em sua voz. Ino sorriu para o marido, deixando-lhe a decisão.

— Venha, querida. Eles acabaram de se casar e desejam ficar sozinhos. Você encontrará Sakura todos os dias, na escola. Aí então poderão colocar os assuntos em dia.

Ino abraçou a noiva e beijou Naruto no rosto.

- Desejo-lhes muitos anos de felicidade. Boa noite, sr. e sra. Uzumaki.

- Boa noite — disseram os dois, em uníssono.

Após a partida dos Nara, Sakura fechou a pesada porta de madeira e recostou-se nela.

- O que há? — indagou Naruto ao ver uma expressão preocupada naqueles imensos olhos verdes.

- Não gosto de enganar essas pessoas. Ficaremos juntos apenas alguns meses, e não anos. E quanto à felicidade...

- Não precisamos ser infelizes, não acha? E tenho certeza de que vamos nos divertir bastante enquanto estivermos casados — disse Naruto, irritado.

- Vamos nos divertir? Como assim? — indagou Sakura, cheia de suspeita.

- Esqueça. Não vamos nos divertir. Esta é a casa dos horrores, onde existe apenas sofrimento. Como posso ter sido tão tolo a ponto de imaginar que dois amigos poderiam conviver normalmente?

Sakura sorriu, meio sem graça, e olhou em direção à sala, onde estavam os presentes que haviam recebido.

- Sinto-me uma impostora. Não tenho coragem nem de abrir aqueles presentes.

- Mas precisará ter. As pessoas esperam nossos agradecimentos. E não se pode fazer isso de maneira genérica. Temos de agradecer pelo faqueiro ou por qualquer outra coisa que nos tenha sido enviada.

- Tem razão. Mas, se não se importa, eu gostaria de fazer isso amanhã. Boa noite.

- Aonde você pensa que vai?

- Para casa.

- Esta é a sua casa — disse ele, mantendo os braços abertos.

- Prefiro ir para a casa de hóspedes. Detestaria invadir sua privacidade.

- Privacidade? Nada tenho a esconder.

- Só porque nos casamos, não significa que seremos obrigados a morar juntos. Minha casa é confortável, bem-arrumada...

Naruto colocou as mãos no bolso da calça e tentou controlar a irritação.

- Assim não vai dar certo.

- Por que não?

—É óbvio! Recém-casados vivendo em casas separadas?

- Ninguém saberá.

- Há sempre alguém que percebe esse tipo de coisa. Já pensou no que acontecerá se alguém ligar querendo falar com você?

- Você poderia fazer a gentileza de pedir para esperar um minuto e ir me chamar.

- Ei, o que há com você, Sakura?

- Nada...

- Ah, é? Se não há nada que a preocupa, eu sou a lady Gaga. Por acaso está com medo de dormir comigo? Desculpe, não comigo, mas sob o mesmo teto?

- Não diga bobagens! Por que eu teria medo de você?

- Também não sei, só sei que está. Mas não se preocupe, você já está grávida.

- Engraçadinho.

- Se não está com medo de mim, então, o que é?

- Nada. Acontece que tudo o que eu tenho continua na casa de hóspedes, inclusive minhas roupas. Concordamos que nosso casamento duraria apenas alguns meses. Pareceu-me tolice trazer tudo para cá e depois levar de volta, quando nos separarmos...

- Mal acabamos de dizer "aceito" e você já fala em separação? Está agindo como se eu estivesse com alguma doença contagiosa!

- Desculpe. Não tive a intenção.

- Se alguém começar a suspeitar que este casamento não seja real, vai ser muito embaraçoso para nós dois.

— Por favor, defina esse "real". — Sakura mordeu o lábio, os olhos repletos de dúvidas.

Jamais o fitara com outra coisa nos olhos além de confiança, e Naruto não gostou do que viu.

- Primeiro vamos esclarecer uma coisa. Não sou como o teme, e jamais me ocorreu tirar vantagem de você.

- Oh, Naruto! — disse ela, aproximando-se. Pousou a mão sobre seu braço, pesarosa. — Desculpe se o ofendi. Não quis dizer isso. Sei melhor do que ninguém que não é como Sasuke. Não é de você que tenho medo, é de mim... — Quando percebeu o que dissera, Sakura arregalou os olhos.

- Tem medo de quê?

- Não importa.

- Importa sim! Sou seu amigo e esta é sua casa pelo tempo que precisar ou desejar. Quero que se sinta segura e à vontade a meu lado.

- Sei disso e estou bem.

- Tão bem quanto um leão enjaulado. Mas, se isso faz com que se sinta melhor, o quarto de hóspedes está arrumado para você.

- Está?

- Sim, está.

Ao vê-la tão sonolenta, suave e sensual, tudo o que Naruto desejou foi levá-la para sua cama. Mas não seria canalha a esse ponto.

Estava cansado de dormir sozinho e a queria, mas não se dera conta de como isso era forte até o momento em que Sakura ameaçara ir dormir na casa de hóspedes. Por um segundo, julgou perceber nos olhos verdes algo mais do que simples amizade. Mas esse brilho logo em seguida foi substituído pelo medo.

Ele não suportava aquilo. Hesitara em pedir à empregada para arrumar o quarto de hóspedes, mas agora via que fizera a coisa certa. Jurara que não se casaria novamente, mas se casara. Apenas porque seu relacionamento com Sakura era diferente. Mas não se tratava de amor. Amor não existia.

- Então não se importa de dormir em quartos separados? — perguntou ela.

- Não.

- E aquela conversa sobre solidão? Sua cama vai continuar vazia.

- Aquilo foi papo furado.

- Tem certeza?

-Alguma vez já menti para você?

- Então, está bem. Ficarei no quarto de hóspedes.

- Venha. Vou ajudá-la a trazer suas coisas da casa de hóspedes. Pelo menos o que for usar esta noite.

Sakura ficou na ponta dos pés, os olhos brilhando.

— Quer se abaixar um pouco para eu poder lhe dar um beijo?

Sem tirar as mãos dos bolsos, ele se inclinou apenas o suficiente para que aqueles lábios macios atingissem seu rosto. Só esperava que ela não tivesse notado sua respiração acelerada. Não queria assustá-la. Se cedesse aos impulsos, iria pegá-la nos braços e a beijaria. Endireitou o corpo e piscou.

- Vamos lá, sra. Uzumaki. Vamos pegar seu pijama e sua escova de dentes.

* * *

><p>Sakura levantou-se no meio da noite e desceu a escada. Não conseguia dormir. Casa diferente, cama diferente, cheiros diferentes e, principalmente, pensamentos perturbadores.<p>

Foi até a cozinha e acendeu a luz. O restante da casa estava às escuras. Abriu a geladeira, pegou o leite e despejou um pouco na xícara. Após colocá-la no microondas, para esquentar, encostou-se no bar e ficou à espera, para desligar o forno antes que o bip soasse. Não queria que Naruto acordasse.

Ele era a razão principal de sua insônia.

Quando a beijara, na cerimônia, ela percebeu que era desejada. Mas, apesar de Naruto ser jovem, saudável e de sangue quente, concordara com um relacionamento platônico. Sakura podia imaginar quanto aquilo lhe custava. Na prática, ele abandonara os próprios sonhos por sua causa. Era um amigo de verdade. Só sendo louca perderia uma amizade como aquela. Gostaria de retribuir o grande favor que ele lhe fazia. Mas como?

— Algo errado, rosada?

Ela voltou-se com o coração em disparada.

- Naruto?

- Não está conseguindo dormir?

- Onde você estava?

- Na sala.

Como ele estivesse atrás do bar, Sakura só o via da cintura para cima. Mas aquele tórax nu foi suficiente para fazer seu sangue fervilhar. Como se tivessem vontade própria, seus olhos fixaram-se no abdome firme. Esperava sinceramente que ele estivesse vestido da cintura para baixo, porque não queria vê-lo nu. Estava ali por causa de um erro e não cometeria outro, ainda maior.

- Por que foi dormir no sofá? — indagou ela.

- Nossa cama... quero dizer, minha cama está cheia de arroz.

Seu olhar deslizou até a camisola fina que Sakura vestia. E ela desejou ter colocado o roupão sobre a camisola, e instintivamente endireitou os ombros.

- E arroz não foi tudo. Venha ver o que sua amiga Ino aprontou.

- Como sabe que foi ela?

- E quem mais poderia ser? Não percebeu como ela sumiu um tempão durante a festa?

- Sim, mas...

- Venha até o quarto. Vou lhe mostrar. — Sakura fechou os olhos, o rosto ardendo. Assim, se Naruto estivesse nu, ela não o veria. — Relaxe, rosada. Estou de cuecas — disse ele, parecendo divertir-se com a situação. — Venha comigo. — Estendeu-lhe a mão enquanto Sakura respirava aliviada.

Ela hesitou um pouco. Se as coisas fossem diferentes, estaria dormindo com ele. Sem que pudesse evitar, sentiu-se terrivelmente deprimida.

A suíte principal era enorme, e a cama, king-size. Havia armários em duas das paredes, duas cadeiras e uma mesa diante da janela, e ainda sobrava muito espaço. Sakura viu arroz espalhado por todo o quarto, inclusive sobre a cama. Tiras de papel crepom e balões de gás colorido cruzavam o teto de ponta a ponta.

—Ino deve ter tido um trabalhão para fazer isso... — comentou ela, meio sem graça, enquanto olhava em torno do aposento.

Sakura aproximou-se da cama para ver o estrago. Quando Naruto chegou perto, sentiu seu calor transpassar o tecido da camisola.

- Estou surpreso por ela ter se esquecido de prender sinos sob o colchão — brincou ele.

- Sinos? Para quê? — Sakura fitou-o, indagadora, mas corou violentamente ao entender a piada. — Quer dizer, se nós...

- Isso mesmo. — Naruto tinha a voz rouca.

- Acho que precisamos conversar sobre algo.

- Era por isso que estava esquentando leite a essa hora da madrugada? O que terá de tão urgente para me dizer?

- Queria que soubesse que, se desejar sair com outras mulheres, ou trazê-las para casa... — fez um gesto com a cabeça em direção à cama — ... eu nada tenho contra.

Naruto não pôde acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

- O quê? Será que escutei direito?

- Eu disse que entenderei se estiver interessado em alguma mulher e desejar sair com ela.

- Droga, Sakura! Sou um homem casado e não pretendo trair minha esposa.

- Não seria traição, uma vez que estou concordando. Você é jovem, cheio de vida... Não seria justo se ficasse preso a mim. Estou tentando apenas ser sensata.

- Confesso que estou pasmo. Como pode sugerir que eu saia com outras mulheres?

—E por que não? Este não é um casamento tradicional.

— Não, mas moramos numa tradicional cidade do interior, com valores e comportamentos igualmente tradicionais. Veja na escola, por exemplo. Condenam até professores que tenham casos amorosos, mesmo sendo solteiros! Você, mais do que ninguém, conhece o caos que uma situação dessas pode gerar. Na certa todos iriam me criticar! Pobrezinha da Sakura, sozinha em casa com aquele barrigão, e o marido circulando com outra... Que loucura! — Naruto balançou a cabeça.

A mágoa refletia-se nos olhos de Sakura, que os abaixou e cruzou as mãos sobre os joelhos.

- Não fale assim. Está me magoando.

- Lamento, mas estou perdendo a paciência com essa história. Não quero nem pensar no que Anko diria se me visse com outra mulher.

- Tente ser discreto, ora.

- A chance de conseguir esconder algo assim é uma em um milhão.

Naruto já tinha vivido quase tudo na vida, mas isso... Ouvir a esposa sugerir que saísse com outras era demais. Ainda mais chocante era dar-se conta de que, para ele, não existia ninguém além da linda grávida à sua frente. Talvez estivesse mesmo enlouquecido.

Sentou-se ao lado dela, mais calmo, e a fitou.

— Se eu fosse pego tendo um caso, Sasuke faria a festa. Iria massacrar você com ameaças. Já pensou no que aconteceria com suas chances de obter a custódia do bebê? Foi justamente por isso que nos casamos, lembra-se?

Sakura suspirou e disse, num tom cansado:

- Quando fiz a sugestão que você achou tão absurda, pensava em mim e no bebê. Tenho medo que acabe se aborrecendo com a situação e não quero perder sua amizade. — Abaixou a cabeça, fazendo o cabelo cair no rosto como uma sedosa cortina.

- Alguma vez menti para você?

- Não que eu me lembre...

- Pois é. Não costumo mentir nem esconder coisas de meus amigos. Se eu precisar de uma mulher, você será a primeira a saber. Certo?

- Certo.

- Que tal colocar um pouco de chocolate naquele  
>leite quente?<p>

Naruto sorriu, um sorriso atraente. A frieza que ela vira em seus olhos momentos atrás desaparecera.

- Boa idéia. Quer um pouco? E bom para relaxar.

- Aceito.

Sakura o fitou e sorriu. Sua beleza angelical aqueceu cada pedacinho do coração masculino. O que sentia por ela era mais do que amizade. Mas não ousaria confessar isso, porque provavelmente ela sumiria. Jamais mentira a ela, mas precisava esconder-lhe isso.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Esse foi o caps que eu mas gostei ate agora, nele ja da pra saber mais ou menos os sentimentos da Sakura e do naruto!  
>Espero q tbm gostem !*-*<p>

Marcela_( não precisa enlouquecer ! rsrs)_, Mei-chan, Yufa-san , espero que curtam esse caps tnm!

Bjoks!

* * *

><p><strong>Obs: ¹ <strong>É uma simbologia pra dar sorte, uma tradição bastante antiga de origem inglesa, na época vitoriana**. ( Eu sei q não tem nada a ver com os nosso amiguinhos japas, mas eu achei interessante colocar, já q é um fic UA *-* )**

Se vocês tiverem curiosidade em saber o significado dos itens bastar clicar no link: ./2010/12/13/algo-velho-algo-novo-algo-emprestado-algo-azul/


	5. Uma Nuvem Negra

**CAPITULO V : Uma Nuvem Negra**

_Por Hayka_san_

Eles só retornariam à escola em agosto, para o reinicio das aulas. A demissão de Sakura fora esquecida após o casamento, que completava um mês e meio.

Os dois tinham estabelecido uma confortável rotina. Naruto era o companheiro perfeito de sempre, atento, divertido. Ela não poderia querer mais.

No entanto, no que se referia à parte emocional, não podia dizer o mesmo. Lógico que dividir a casa com Naruto gerava um certo grau de intimidade. Não conseguiam evitar algumas situações bastante constrangedoras. Lavavam a roupa juntos e desempenhavam uma intricada coreografia na cozinha ao preparar o almoço e o jantar. Risos e pequenos desentendimentos faziam parte do dia-a-dia. Sakura começava a achar impossível ignorar a maneira como seu coração se acelerava toda vez que o marido entrava em casa, e a angústia que sentia sempre que ele se atrasava.

Estava ciente de que tais reações estavam longe de ser creditadas apenas à amizade. Na verdade, encontravam-se perigosamente próximas à atração que uma mulher sentia pelo homem que amava. O que seria dela quando precisasse deixá-lo, após o nascimento do bebê? O pensamento a aterrorizava.

Naquele momento Sakura aguardava pela médica, que viria fazer-lhe o exame de ultra-sonografia. Deitada, olhou para o lençol sobre a barriga e sorriu.

— Pareço uma montanha coberta com um lençol.  
>Naruto caiu na risada.<p>

— Uma montanha bastante atraente, devo confessar... — declarou ele, e os lábios sensuais curvaram-se num sorriso tentador.

O coração de Sakura agitou-se. A cada dia ficava mais afeita aos encantos daquele homem.

- Tenho espelho, seu mentiroso. Sei que estou gorda e feia.

- Essa é boa! Se discordo, você me chama de mentiroso, diz que preciso de óculos. Se concordo, quer me esganar.

- Será que fiquei assim tão irritante? — perguntou ela, temendo estar exagerando, pressionando-o demais. — Ouça, você não precisava ter me acompanhado. Essas visitas ao médico são bem maçantes.

- Estou aqui porque quero. E saiba que seu corpo está perfeito para uma grávida que vai dar à luz em menos de dois meses. Está saudável, bem disposta e muito bonita, se me permite dizer.

- Oh, como eu gostaria que fosse verdade... — resmungou ela.

Nesse instante a médica entrou na sala de exames.

— Sr. e sra. Uzumaki, meu nome é Shizune. Estão prontos?

- Sim — respondeu Sakura.

- A luz será apagada para melhorar a imagem. Tirarei algumas fotografias, mas não usarei luz para não atrapalhar sua visão do bebê — comunicou ela, dirigindo-se a Naruto.

Sakura não pôde deixar de notar que a médica agia como se ele fosse o pai do bebê. Achou interessante deixar as coisas como estavam. Não havia necessidade de corrigi-la.

A sala ficou às escuras. A única claridade vinha do monitor. Sakura observou a expressão de Naruto.

— O barulho que estão ouvindo é do aparelho — explicou a médica ao pegar um pequeno tubo. — Você agora vai sentir um frio na barriga, literalmente. Aplicou o gel. — Agora vou pressionar o sonar contra sua barriga. Não vai doer. Preciso encontrar a melhor posição. — Shizune sorriu e tentou se concentrar em seu trabalho.

Com a barriga parcialmente exposta, Sakura ficou grata por as luzes estarem apagadas. Quando voltou-se para Naruto, notou que ele tinha os olhos fixos na tela do monitor, totalmente fascinado com o que via.

- Incrível! Há de fato uma pessoinha aí dentro!

- Não esperava que eu estivesse assim tão gorda por nada, não é? — Sakura sorriu.

Shizune moveu o sonar, e ouviu-se um clique quando ela tirou uma foto do bebê. Explicou que o feto estava no tamanho exato para o tempo de gestação. O coraçãozinho parecia bem, os órgãos internos tinham um tamanho apropriado, pés e mãos perfeitos.

A médica examinava atentamente a tela.

— Querem saber o sexo? — indagou.

- Não — disse Naruto.

- Sim — respondeu Sakura. — Quero saber se devo comprar roupinhas azuis ou cor-de-rosa.

Naruto apertou-lhe a mão.

- A escolha é sua — disse. Sakura voltou-se para a médica.

- Sim, nós queremos saber.

- Devo advertir que não é cem por cento confiável. Além disso, a posição da criança não é das melhores. Não me culpem se houver algum engano...

- E qual é seu palpite, doutora? Menino ou menina?

- Menino.

O coração de Sakura deu um salto. Um menino! Não sabia por quê, mas era exatamente o que queria ouvir. Olhou para Naruto, esperando-lhe a reação. Ele não se manifestou.

- O que houve? Não era o que esperava? — indagou.

- Não foi nada. Esqueça. — Naruto balançou levemente a cabeça.

— Conheço você, Uzumaki. Diga logo o que há.

Ele sorriu.

— Tolice minha. Eu esperava que fosse uma garotinha parecida com você.

Os olhos de Sakura umedeceram.

- Essa foi a coisa mais doce que você me disse.

- Se eu fosse você, não sairia de perto dele — comentou a médica, sorrindo de modo radiante.

Sakura não respondeu. Não sabia o que dizer. Não poderia mantê-lo para sempre junto de si. Se o fizesse, perderia sua amizade. Sentiu um nó formar-se na garganta. Não contava com esses sentimentos perturbadores.

Suspirou. Pelo menos não haviam tido notícias de Sasuke. Talvez ele tivesse decidido que a criança não valeria o sacrifício. Esperou de coração que estivesse certa. Jamais o deixaria aproximar-se de seu filho.

Se tudo corresse bem, assim que o garotinho chegasse, eles se separariam discretamente. Não haveria trauma emocional para o bebê, que seria muito pequeno para entender o que se passava, e ela preservaria a amizade de Naruto. Tudo transcorreria conforme o planejado.

— Mais dois meses... — sussurrou.

No caminho de volta para casa, Naruto observava Sakura, que, distraída, olhava a rua através da janela do carro. Como conseguia ficar tão calma quando carregava um ser humano dentro de si? Era uma enorme responsabilidade.

- O ar condicionado está muito frio? — indagou ele, ajustando o controle.

- Para mim está ótimo.

- Sente-se bem? Parece um pouco cansada.

- Não mais do que de costume — Sakura respondeu, encolhendo os ombros com indiferença.

- A médica disse que o bebê já está formado, e que a partir de agora vai ganhar peso. Você tem se alimentado bem?

- Creio que sim — disse ela, olhando para a barriga.

- Mas a dra. Sahizune falou...

- Ouça, qual é o problema? Ela garantiu que está tudo bem. Você está me deixando zonza com tantas perguntas!

Naruto balançou a cabeça, pensativo. Como explicar o que sentia?

— Acho que pela primeira vez a coisa me assaltou. Fiquei impressionado com o que vi.

Sakura sorriu suavemente.

- O fato de existir uma pessoazinha aqui dentro querendo sair o impressiona tanto? — brincou.

- É.

- Mas você já o sentiu se mexer. Ele é real!

- Sei, mas aquela movimentação toda...

- Movimentação? Quando esse sujeito decide se mexer aqui dentro, mais parece um terremoto!

— Isso é bom. Significa que é forte e sadio.

Sakura cruzou as mãos sobre a barriga e o estudou por um momento.

- Aí está um Uzumaki Naruto que eu não conhecia. Quem diria que uma simples ultra-sonografia o abalaria tanto?

- Pode rir, se desejar. Pois foi a primeira vez que tive uma experiência tão... marcante. Foi... — ele tentou encontrar a palavra certa — ... assustador.

- Tem razão. E mesmo assustador.

— Desde o início ele se tornou real para você, não foi? Afinal, não precisava tê-lo. Havia outra alternativa, muito mais cômoda.

Sakura assumiu uma expressão séria.

— Está enganado. Jamais pensei em alternativas. Eu precisava tê-lo.

Ao chegar em casa, Naruto desligou o motor do carro e se voltou para ela.

— Preciso cumprimentá-la, rosada. Eu a admiro muito. Vai ter um trabalhão com o bebê. Mamadeiras, fraldas, adivinhar o que ele está sentindo. E vai ter que fazer tudo isso sozinha...

- Sim... E daí?

- Eu gostaria...

- Você é meu amigo, o único verdadeiro amigo que tenho. E para não estragar isso é que pretendo me mudar até setembro. Pretendo criar meu filho sozinha.

Naruto agarrou a direção com força, sem saber direito o que sentia. "Raiva" era a emoção mais próxima. Sakura nada fizera além de lembrá-lo de que tinham um acordo. E não podia queixar-se, porque a idéia fora sua.

Mas agora tudo mudara e ele já não tinha mais certeza de que cumpriria aquele acordo. Quase confessou-lhe isso, mas a expressão da esposa o fez recuar. Ela não queria ouvir mais nada, e ele achou melhor respeitá-la.

- Mas eu poderei visitá-la de vez em quando, não é?

- Claro. Tenho certeza de que o pequeno Hyuu vai exigir muitas visitas.

— Vai chama-lo de Hyuu?

Sakura assentiu.

— E um nome forte, e quero que ele seja forte como o tio Naruto.

Ele tentou adivinhar que conversa era aquela de "tio" Naruto. Será que Sakura desejava impor alguma distância?

Quando a viu querer soltar o cinto de segurança, apressou-se em ajudá-la. Não era hora de discutir aquela questão. Vira com seus próprios olhos que o bem-estar da mãe e do bebê estavam relacionados e nada faria para perturbá-la. Aguardaria uma oportunidade melhor para conversar. Mas, fosse como fosse, de uma coisa ele tinha certeza: seria o momento de colocar as cartas na mesa.

A campainha tocou após o jantar. Sakura e Naruto jogavam cartas.

- Deixe que eu atendo. - Ela se levantou e espreguiçou-se, ainda com as cartas na mão. — Preciso me mexer um pouco.

- Largue as cartas aí — sugeriu Sakura.

- Nada disso, Uzumaki. Está querendo ver meu jogo?

— Eu? Sabe bem que eu não sou disso.

Ignorando-o, ela foi abrir a porta. Estava descalça e o chão pareceu-lhe gelado. Através do vidro da porta, avistava-se a silhueta de uma mulher.

— Pois não? — disse, abrindo a porta.

Deparou com uma loira atraente, que trazia um envelope na mão.

- Você é Haruno Sakura?

- Isso mesmo.

— Vim trazer-lhe isso. Preciso que me assine este recibo.

Sakura pegou o envelope e assinou o recibo. A loira agradeceu e afastou-se.

O que seria? Sakura tentou adivinhar. Fechou a porta e virou o envelope. No remetente estava escrito Advogados Associados, o que fez formar-se um nó em sua garganta. Abriu o envelope e tirou os papéis de dentro dele, tensa.

Sasuke cumprira sua promessa.

— Quem era? — perguntou Naruto da outra sala.

Ela não conseguiu responder. O terror travou-lhe a voz.

- Sakura? — No momento seguinte, Naruto estava a seu lado. — O que houve? Está branca como cera. — Naruto notou-lhe as mãos trêmulas ao entregar-lhe os papéis. — São de Sasuke. Ele está pedindo a custodia do bebê — comunicou após ler rapidamente.

- Maldito! Não permitirei que vença. Lutarei contra ele com todas as armas que possuo. — Olhou para Naruto. — Mas que armas possuo?

- Quando falei com o advogado, fui aconselhado a não tomar nenhuma atitude, a esperar. Ele tem certeza de que o Uchiha está blefando.

— Não posso confiar nisso — constatou Sakura, olhando para os papéis. — Preciso fazer algo... e sem perda de tempo.

Uma dor intensa percorreu-lhe o abdome. Ela gemeu e se curvou.

-O que houve? — perguntou Naruto, apavorado, e correu para acudi-la.

- Não sei... Deve ser uma contração — disse ela, tentando respirar.

- O bebê já vai nascer?

- É muito cedo.

- Consegue caminhar?

— Sim..._ A dor diminuiu e ela endireitou o corpo.

Naruto conduziu-a ao sofá e a fez deitar-se, com almofadas sob a nuca. Jogou as cartas no chão e sentou-se na mesinha de centro, encarando-a, preocupado.

O ventre de Sakura distendeu-se novamente e ela gritou de dor.

- Aí vem outra!

- São contrações? Se forem, precisamos marcar o intervalo entre uma e outra? O que posso fazer? — perguntou ele, desesperado.

Pela segunda vez em menos de dez minutos, Sakura temeu pela segurança do bebê. Sabia que já estava formado, mas seu corpinho ainda precisava de tempo para se fortificar. Era cedo para nascer.

Sem poder evitar, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. A sala começou a girar.

- Se algo acontecer ao meu filho...

- Ele vai ficar bem, rosada — tranqüilizou Naruto, segurando-lhe as mãos. — Respire fundo.

- E se eu estiver entrando em trabalho de parto? E se Hyuu nascer antes do tempo? Estou com medo de que algo dê errado...

- Ainda não é hora. Você está estressada por causa daquele maldito canalha... — Interrompeu o que ia dizendo, mas em seguida continuou: — Precisa apenas se acalmar, e nada de mal acontecerá.

- Sasuke esta planejando ficar com meu filho e não sei o que fazer para impedi-lo.

- Deixe comigo. Pense apenas em você e no bebê. Pretendo derrotá-lo com suas próprias armas.

- Será uma batalha judicial. Ele está acostumado a isso.

Embora ainda em pânico, Sakura sentiu que as dores diminuíam. Começou a sentir-se ligeiramente melhor. Talvez Naruto estivesse certo, e tudo não passasse de uma reação ao choque que recebera.

— Processos desse tipo são arquivados todos os dias. Vá por mim, rosada. Está se preocupando à toa.

— Se eu acreditasse que Sasuke está realmente preocupado com o bebê, não seria tão doloroso. Mas sei que seu único interesse é a sociedade no escritório. O que será de mim e de Hyuu se ele vencer? - Outra contração fez com que Sakura apertasse com força a mão de Naruto.

- Mais uma? — perguntou ele.

- Esta não foi tão forte.

- Procure relaxar.

- Não consigo. Não enquanto souber que Sasuke está tentando me tirar o bebê.

- Confie em mim. Estou lhe dizendo que ele nunca vai tirar esta criança de você. — A voz de Naruto soou dura como granito, como nunca antes havia ouvido.

Sakura assustou-se com sua expressão ameaçadora. No entanto, o que mais a apavorou foi a vontade de vê-lo liqüidar Sasuke.

Sentia-se culpada por usá-lo daquela forma. Mas então lembrou-se de que a idéia do casamento partira dele. Isso, porém, não lhe dava o direito de abusar.

- Se me der o número do telefone de seu advogado, ligarei para ele e cuidarei pessoalmente do assunto.

- Pode esquecer isso!

- Por quê?

- Você está muito emotiva. Não tem condições de falar com ninguém.

Não era desse modo que Naruto costumava agir. Ele agora tentava tirá-la da jogada. As coisas entre os dois de fato estavam mudadas. Amigos conversam e enfrentavam juntos os problemas.

Suas únicas alternativas eram assumir inteira responsabilidade pela situação, rompendo o acordo e arriscando-se a perder o bebê para Sasuke, ou deixar que Naruto cuidasse de tudo, perdendo o melhor amigo que tivera na vida.

De todo modo, talvez houvesse outra saída, pensou ela, sentando-se no sofá.

— Se você não deixar que eu cuide disso, nosso trato estará desfeito.

* * *

><p>Estou muito feliz com os reviews! *-*<br>Não deixem de comentar, isso ajuda bastante!  
>Kissus<p> 


End file.
